


Midnight Poppy Land One-Shots

by larosamorada85



Series: Midnight Poppy Land Mini AU's [1]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Bloodshed, Character Death, F/M, Gang Violence, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Professor/Student sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosamorada85/pseuds/larosamorada85
Summary: These are collection of one to two shot AU fics related to my favorite webcomic Midnight Poppy Land. Some are AU's of episodes, others are more related to Lily's Patreon material (see guidelines below). Go support Lily's Patreon at https://patreon.com/lilydusk . It is amazing and you won't regret it!Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:1. No profit is to be made from fan creation.2. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,3. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.**I have made every effort to abide by Lilydusk’s fan-fiction guidelines. If anyone feels I am out of compliance for any reason, please message me privately. I am happy to discuss it and make revisions if needed.  Lily has the final verdict in all things and I will respect it 100%. **
Relationships: Quincey/Poppy, Tora/Poppy
Series: Midnight Poppy Land Mini AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748356
Comments: 184
Kudos: 308





	1. Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> This first installment of my one-shots is an AU of Episode 16 of Midnight Poppy Land. 
> 
> 1\. Spoiler warning: DO NOT READ this fic if you haven’t read Episode 16 of Midnight Poppy Land. It has some spoilers. 
> 
> 2\. Content Warning: Explicit language, graphic depictions of sex acts, rough sex, unprotected sex, and non-con play (there is still consent spoken, but the actions are non-con-ish enough that I felt a warning was necessary).
> 
> 3\. Creative Liberties: This work is a “what if?” continuation of Episode 16 of Midnight Poppy Land. I used the setting and some of the later dialogue from the episode for continuity purposes- this is all Lilydusk’s original work from Episode 16. It is in full compliance with her fan-fic guidelines posted above; I just wanted to set the scene and add some internal dialogue for Poppy. Some of you will also notice hints to MPL 1.0 just for fun. Lastly, suspend some belief from canon- we all know this would never happen, but let’s have a little fun. ;)
> 
> Soundtrack:  
The Neighbourhood- The Beach  
Friends in Tokyo- Call Me Devil  
Stateless- Bloodstream  
Meg Myers- Desire  
Lady Gaga- Teeth

_Well, I guess this is it. _ Poppy’s nerves were shot from the entire day. The last two days, if she was being perfectly honest. Somehow, she found herself in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant late at night with the jerk who had taken a lewd photo of her. A blush formed on her cheeks as she recalled their interactions over the last two days- he didn’t _ seem _ like a bad person, but Tora sure as hell had a strange way of showing how he cared about people. _ But I still need to get information on Mr. Lam...and that damned photo. Ugh. _

Recalling her original mission, she straightened her spine and drew in a long deep breath. Everything would be fine. She would sit down, have a meal with Tora, maybe play cute and get him to spill the beans. Tora may have been a burly gangster with the face of a god, but he was still a man and she had used her doe-eyed routine on more than one unsuspecting male of the species. It was practically fool-proof.

Poppy followed Tora up the narrow stairwell, the boards creaking under the weight of their feet. Poppy almost regretted her decision to walk behind him- she was unable to look away from his shapely rear. _ Better than him staring at me, I guess _. She wasn’t good at convincing herself of this as her eyes wandered from his flexed cheeks down to his hard muscled thighs and…

“Watch ya head,” Tora said as he leaned under the low stoop, cursing at the small size of everything. The space was as warm as the first floor and just as devoid of patrons.

“Thanks, but I’m good. Not everyone is six feet tall like you,” she answered, hoping the compliment would shake his stiff demeanor.

“Six and three inches.” He sounded irritated at having to correct her.

_ Game on, _ Poppy thought as she replied, “Oh wow! Six feet _ and _ three inches. What an accomplishment, you must be very proud of yourself.”

At her words, Tora straightened his posture in surprise and his head made a loud _ conk _ noise as it hit the metal piping on the ceiling. He crouched down immediately, cradling the injured spot.

_ Oh no! I didn’t mean for him to hurt himself! _ Poppy gasped as she squatted to check on him. It wasn’t part of the plan, but she didn’t want the guy to have a concussion from their meeting. Leaning in, she laid a gentle hand on his bicep. “That was a hard knock! Are you okay?”

Tora didn’t say anything as he rubbed his head over the black ball cap. She couldn’t see his face under the bill, so she pressed on, “I guess I laid that on too thick. I’m so sorry!” She noticed she gripped his arm a little too tight to be friendly.

Sensing her changed demeanor, Tora glanced at her and finally spoke, “S’okay, I’m alright.” His voice was gruff but his eyes spoke a softness she hadn’t seen until now. He placed his hand over hers, patting it while he leaned his face in close to hers, “What did ya mean, you laid it on too thick?”

_ Crap, crap, crap. _“I uh, was a little too forward with my compliment, is all I meant.” Poppy broke his gaze, her face blazing even in the dim light.

Tora’s face crinkled into a smile, “Pft…please, is that all ya got?” He slowly rose from the spot, careful to duck and avoid another fist fight with the ceiling. “C’mon, my table’s over here.”

He motioned to a floor level table in the corner that had two plush cushions on either side. Sure, it was a smaller table, but those cushions looked much nicer than the rest. It was clear to Poppy that he often came here alone. _ How sad to not have anyone to share this adorable place with. _

As they took their seats, they heard the steps behind them creaking as a scrawny, nervous waiter appeared, carrying two single page menus. “Big bro Tora, good to see ya man! And you brought a lady friend with ya!”

Poppy thought she saw the smallest blush form on Tora’s chiseled face. _ Oh god, why does he have to go and be cute?! Focus, Pops, focus! _ She shifted in discomfort as Tora cleared his throat.

“We’re here discussing business,” Tora replied as the waiter’s face fell, like he had lost a bet. Tora continued, “And Gyu, you know I don’t need the menu. I’ll get my usual buta hara.” Gyu didn’t even bother writing the item down; this had to be a regular hideout for Tora.

Poppy piped in, “I’d like to see the menu, please.” Smiling, Gyu handed her the page and patiently waited.

“You’d probably like the katsu sando, it’s pretty good.” Tora suggested as Poppy ignored him, studying the menu.

“Thanks for the recommendation, but I’m vegetarian.” Poppy looked sharply up at Gyu and rattled off her order, “I’ll have the miso soup, eggplant wontons, and the mushroom udon.” Gyu appeared to commit her order to memory and swiftly left back down the stairs.

Tora eyes bugged out, “I didn’t take ya for someone with such a big appetite, ‘specially for a vegetarian.”

Poppy rolled her eyes, she had heard this all before. “I have a perfectly normal appetite, thank you very much. And besides, you’re paying, so I figured I’d get leftovers outta this.”

Tora suppressed a laugh and raised his hands, “Alright, alright, don’t shoot!”

Poppy smiled despite herself and she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye. _ Damnit, Poppy, for the last time. Focus, this is business. _ Mustering her best formal tone, she spoke first, “So, I’d like to discuss your associates’ connection with Mr. Lam.”

Tora’s eyes fell for a split second, then hardened to their usual unreadable state. “Now hang on a sec, sweetheart, I don’t know who the hell you are. Shit, I don’t even know your name. Why should I tell you anything?” He leaned his large frame over the table, chin cradled in his hand, the other tapping the wood expectantly.

“Poppy.”

Tora blinked, “Huh?”

“My name. It’s Poppy.” She knew she’d have to give him her name eventually, but she still didn’t have to like it.

“Really, your name is Puppy?” he asked, his face open in surprise.

She shook her head, “Poppy.”

“Poopy?” There was that god awful smirk again.

Exasperated, she raised her voice, “Poppy. P-O-P-P-Y! Poppy!”

“I must be goin’ deaf. Sorry ‘bout that Bobby. How ‘bout I just call ya sweetheart?” Not only did he grin, but he winked at her, clearly amused by her unraveling mood.

Poppy was boiling, “Don’t. Call. Me. Sweetheart.” She scooted away from the table and lifted herself from the cushion. _ This was a mistake, I gotta get outta here. _“I think we’re done here.”

She turned to leave and hadn’t noticed Tora stand up behind her. He grasped her hand, just like he had that afternoon. She turned to face him, noticing genuine apology in his eyes.

“Hey, c’mon now, I _ am _ sorry. Besides, dinner’s not even here yet and I thought you needed the leftovers.” He continued holding her hand, slipping his fingers between hers.

Poppy’s heart pounded, her breath caught in her throat. _ No, no, no. This is a bad idea _. Against her inner voice, she held his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. It was warm and inviting like a hug; she hadn’t anticipated that. She thought about how he had smacked his head because of her and felt her anger dissolve. She pondered how silly it was for her to get upset with his school boy teasing of her name. 

Sighing, she relented, “Okay, I guess I’ll stay. But only for dinner, no funny business!” Her look was stern as she wagged her finger at him, but it only riled Tora up more.

He smiled and lifted her hand as he bent down to press his lips to her soft skin. As he raised his eyes, staring straight into her, his smooth and dark voice burned in her core, “Of course, darlin’. I’ll behave.” The molten lava of his gaze said anything but.

Poppy’s heart fluttered and knew her face had turned a deep shade of crimson. In spite of her better judgment, she reached a hand across to caress his cheek and said, “I’m not sure I want you to.”

Shock crossing his features, Tora asked, “Bobby, did that mean what I think it meant?” He let go of her hand to cup her cheeks and leaned in, searching- for what she wasn’t sure.

“Y-yes, it does,” Poppy answered as she closed the space between their mouths, planting a fervent kiss on his. Her nerves exploded as he returned her kiss, hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his body. Poppy’s mouth opened to receive his tongue, an unknown hunger inside her being fed.

Tora, unable to restrain himself, gathered her in his arms and slammed their bodies against the wall. His hands roamed her curves, feeling every inch of her beneath the thin leggings and sweater. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him grind into her, her hands sweeping over his neck. His hat fell to the ground, inviting Poppy to run her fingers through his hair.

This seemed to excite Tora as he moved his mouth along her jawline then running his tongue along her throat. Everywhere he touched left little wildfires on her skin and she let out a noise she had never heard herself make before, something between a moan and a cry.

“Goddamn sweetheart,” Tora mouthed in between kisses that trailed lower to her cleavage. He steadied her body with one arm and his pelvis while his free hand slipped up her sweatshirt and around back to unhook her bra. His fingertips traced back to her chest, sneaking under her loosened bra and petting the soft peaks of her nipples.

Poppy let out another soft moan, “Oh God…kiss them, please.” He was only too happy to oblige as he lifted her clothing just enough to wrap his mouth around her nipple, sucking it as he squeezed her breast in his large hand.

Poppy couldn’t understand everything her body was responding to. She’d had sex before, but nothing and no one had made her feel the way she was feeling now. Her thoughts were as ragged as her breath as she desperately grinded against the growing bulge in his pants. She realized with embarrassment that she wanted him to fuck her right there against the wall. She pictured them moving to the floor, riding him so she could watch his face. _ What’s gotten into me? _

Consumed by her lust, Poppy grabbed one of Tora’s hands and guided it underneath the lip of her leggings and panties. Wide eyed, Tora eagerly slipped his fingers between her folds and massaged her. Poppy leaned her body into his hand in response and began to pant like a wild animal being hunted. Tora wrapped his mouth around hers, crashing their tongues together as he slipped two fingers inside of her. When he rubbed her clit with his thumb, she bit his bottom lip so hard, she drew blood.

“_ Fuck, Poppy,” _he said as he rubbed her clit harder and pumped his fingers into her at a breakneck pace. Sparks of electricity zapped through her body as the pressure built to explosion. Poppy pinched her eyes closed and let out a moan so loud that Tora quickly covered her mouth again with his own. He continued to rub her sweet flesh causing small additional bursts of lightning throughout her body.

When they broke their kiss, bodies sticky with sweat and panting, Poppy flashed him a wicked smile and said, “About time you got my name right.”

Tora laughed heartily and planted another hard lingering kiss to her lips. She could tell he needed more, but this wasn’t the time or the place. Taking a chance he asked, “You wanna finish this upstairs? My apartment’s a couple floors up.”

Poppy tugged at the zipper on his jacket, amusedly noticing he wore nothing underneath. She wondered whether or not he wore anything inside those skin tight jeans. The heat of her core still burning, she nodded her head, “Yes.”

Not waiting another second, Tora made sure her sweater was pulled down and hugged her tightly to his chest. Poppy clung to him as he bounded down the steep stairwell.

They nearly collided with Gyu as they reached the first floor. Gyu looked stunned, the tray of food in his hands nearly tipping over, “Big bro, everything okay?”

Before they disappeared around another corner, Tora yelled back “Yep, box the food up and leave it on my doorstep. Do not knock!”

Poppy buried her face in his neck, her senses surrounded by his cologne and sweat as he climbed the stairs to his door. Her heart raced as she imagined what they were about to do. It had been so long since that first time and she hadn’t enjoyed it. But with Tora, this felt different somehow. She sensed his longing for her and his protective side that kept him with her that whole day. And she realized she wanted those things from him. _ It’s like I’m falling for him already. _ How could she feel this way about a man she barely knew?

Reaching their destination, Tora swung Poppy on his hip and reached for his door keys. A bracelet and ring tumbled out with them and Tora swore as he picked them up, stuffing them back in his pocket. Poppy thought they looked vaguely familiar, but Tora’s kiss on her neck shut that thought out.

Once inside, Poppy noted the empty space of a bachelor pad. There was no décor, a simple couch shoved in a corner, a guitar leaning against the wall. Tora, still carrying Poppy, moved to the single room in the apartment and kicked the door open. She was surprised to find it much more inviting - warmly lit with a plush king size bed at the center; the space had a strange calm to it. Hand drawn sketches covered the walls- some appearing to be tattoo designs, others violently beautiful animals. A small drawing table sat in one corner near the window. _ This _was his sanctuary, who he was. It was clear he didn’t share this with just anyone.

Gently laying her on the bed, Tora leaned over her and brushed her cheek with his fingers, “You still wanna do this darlin’?” For someone with such a violent streak, he could be incredibly thoughtful.

Poppy, swooning, kissed him in reply, “Yes, I do.” Her hands reached the zipper on his jacket, revealing his carved torso. Her eyes danced over his tattoos as she leaned up and tugged his jacket away. She couldn’t recall why, but the peonies on his arm gave her a sense of déjà vu.

Her fingers reached for the button on his jeans and he paused her hand with his. “Is this…your first time?” His voice faltered with anxiety.

Poppy looked up and caressed her hand against his cheek, “No it’s not, but it’s been a while and I’m not very experienced. Is that okay?” She began to think she had bitten off more than she could chew. He probably had any woman he wanted, had done things she only dreamed of doing.

Seeing doubt creeping in on her features, Tora cradled her face in his hands, “Of course it is. Just do what feels natural and I’ll handle the rest darlin’.”

With that, Poppy sat up and reached again for his pants, popping the button and lowering the zipper. Tora groaned as her light touch stripped his pants away, revealing his hardened manhood.

“I knew it!” Poppy blurted it out, giggling. Tora looked at her quizzically and Poppy lifted her gaze, “I didn’t think you were wearing anything underneath those jeans and I was right!” She licked her lips hungrily.

Her innocence drove him mad as he reached for her sweater and bra, tearing them away from her skin. His fingers slid underneath her soft leggings and panties, peeling them away to show him all of her beauty. He was speechless as he leaned in to kiss her belly button, his hands moving up her sides.

Poppy reached her hand lower to touch his length, stroking him as his lips moved across her body. Both of them began breathing heavily and sweating as their touches became deeper, their bodies inching closer together.

Unable to contain themselves any longer, Poppy opened her thighs to Tora. He slipped inside her folds slowly, exhaling roughly as he moved into her. Poppy let out a slight gasp as he stretched her with his girth; she was not used to his size. Tora kissed her sweetly and kept his pace slow, methodical. Poppy became slicker as his body flowed into hers and she began to lift her hips to meet his gentle thrusts.

“Toraa…oh god…you feel so goddamn good…” her voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his back, running her nails along his muscles.

“Fuck….ahh, Poppy…” was all Tora could manage as he reached an arm underneath her ass, gripping it as he began to sink deeper in her. She flexed her muscles around him tighter and his rhythm became more ravenous in its pace. Poppy could feel him throbbing inside of her and her desire to ride him floated to the surface of her mind. She needed to watch as he took her, as badly as she needed air.

“T-Tora….can…I…ahhha”

Tora slowed at her words, “Yes darlin’?” His mouth moved lower to her nipple and he flicked it with his tongue, still pressing himself into her.

“C-can I ride on top? I wanna watch you…”

Before he answered, Tora slid out of Poppy, flipped on his back and propped her up on his pelvis, “Sweetheart, you can do whatever the fuck you want.” Sitting up, he pinched her nipples before continuing, “You seem plenty experienced to me…what kinda dirty stuff you do to yourself at home?”

Poppy blushed and moaned as he slipped his finger over her clit. “T-that’s none of your business!”

“Oh it is now!” He challenged as his firm hand squeezed her ass, rubbing his cock between her wet folds, “Tell me darlin’…what do ya do to yourself?” He leaned in on her breasts, sucking each one and waiting for a response.

“Ngah….I uh…thought about you actually…last night, ahhhh” Tora grinded into her harder with those words. She could sense his discipline was hanging by a thread.

“Oh ya did huh? Why’s that?” His golden eyes glowed with greedy desire. As Poppy continued to straddle him, his lips reached for her throat, his teeth grazing her skin. He held her back to press her body firmly against his.

“I thought you were probably staring at my picture…and…and…touching yourself.” Poppy felt utterly vulnerable sharing this with him. Though she had been mortified about the photo, she couldn’t help herself imagining him enjoying it. Flashes of him stroking his manhood made their way to her vision and she began to slide across his cock more urgently.

“And? What did ya do?” He was not letting this go, not one bit. _ He likes talking to me like this, _she thought, a little more turned on.

“I…I…put my hand down my panties and touched myself.”

Tora let out a low growl as he placed small bites along her neck and shoulders. He freed one hand from her ass and slipped it between her lips, rubbing her clit. “Did it feel like this?” His eyes watched as her face tightened in pleasure.

“Uh huh…ah…ah…”

“Good, because you were right. I did rub one out last night lookin’ at ya picture. Right here on this bed. I thought about what this would feel like,” Tora inched his face to hers, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit, and continued, “But ya pussy is a thousand times better than I ever coulda imagined.”

He slipped himself back inside her and Poppy felt she might burst. He laid back on the bed, hands squeezing her hips as she rolled into a rhythm. Her hands fell to his chest and she locked eyes with him, and rode him forcefully. There was something about falling into the depths of those golden wells that consumed her and made her want him more, all of him. And she would take it.

“That’s it sweetheart, fuck me hard.” He bucked his hips upward and grasped her ass to force himself deeper inside her. She grinded her clit against his pelvis, letting out short gasps. The steel firmness of him hit every sensitive soft spot she had on her body. She was so close, she could feel it.

Tora could sense her nearing climax and glided his fingers to her clit and began rubbing in tandem to her body slapping against his. Poppy felt herself lose all control as her muscles clenched around his cock. She shuddered onto him, letting out a cry that ricocheted off the walls of his room. Slowing her pace and completely spent, she slid onto his sweat slicked chest and laid there. The salty taste of his skin on her lips decadent. Tora rubbed her back and laid silently with her for a moment.

When her mind finally came to, she lifted her body to face him. His fingers found their way to her auburn locks, toying with them. “You good, sweetheart?” Poppy nodded in agreement.

“But….you didn’t finish.” Poppy knew he had held back so she could enjoy their tryst and she was in a giving mood.

“Sweetheart, are ya saying you want another go at it, right now?” His eyes gawked in disbelief.

“Y-yeah…I do. I wanna see you lose control like I did.”

“Fuckin’ A,” was all he said as he pulled her face down to his, kissing her fervently. As he slid out from underneath her, he propped her head atop a pillow, placing her on her belly. Tilting her on her side, he pressed his warm body against her back and parted her thighs with one swift motion of his hand.

His throbbing cock slid between her legs, entering her from behind, being squeezed at a tighter angle. Tora began to rock his body against hers as he pumped into her. The skin of his chest created delicious friction against her back. It felt so exhilarating to Poppy that she unconsciously pressed her ass against his body. 

As he quickened his pace, he planted one hand firmly over her sex, pulling her closer still. The other hand swept her hair aside as his mouth found the tender flesh of her neck sucking on it hard until she squealed. His craving grew and his thrusts deepened, his hand gripping her pelvis firmly in place.

Poppy could tell his savage side was brimming at the surface and she responded with untamed cries, “Harder, Tora!” He grunted as he gripped her hair which made Poppy tighten herself around his cock.

That was all it took. He clawed at her body possessively with his hands as he came inside her, his lips against her neck, his hot breath pulsing. Lifting her leg again, he pumped a few more times and watched his cock slide in and out of her, savoring the feeling and the sight. The smell of sex hung in the air like a haze.

Poppy was still reeling, craving his wild touch. She fought to keep him inside her, pressing her body to his. To answer her, Tora slipped his hand down to her clit and purred in her ear “Oh ya like this huh? Did ya think about me fuckin’ you this way when you were finger bangin’ yaself?” He rubbed her hard and thrusted back into her, his erection swelling again. He licked the fingers of his other hand and reached underneath her to massage her hard nipples.

Poppy moaned in response, it was like she _ wanted _ him to violate her, take her forcefully. As if he could read her thoughts, Tora lifted Poppy up and placed her on all fours. He swept her legs open and mounted her without further comment. He was going to take her and she was going to let him.

“Tell me darlin’, do you want me to fuck you like this?” He hovered over her back, lips nibbling on her earlobe, his cock nudging her dripping wet entrance that was on full display for him.

“Ohhh…god yes…” was all Poppy could get out. Tora had already plunged into her with the first syllables of her words.

Poppy cried out in surprise as he slammed into her body, holding her in place with a large hand gripping her belly. He was so powerful with his thrusts that it took every muscle in her body to stay up. She held up one hand to the headboard for balance, causing the wood frame to slam mercilessly against the thin walls. If he had any neighbors, they would surely hear them and this excited Poppy more.

As Tora continued to ride her, his hand slid up her torso and between her breasts to her throat. Kneeling back on his haunches, he drew her up by the throat so that she had to lean against his chest as he lunged upward into her. Her breasts presented far too much temptation and he brought his free hand around to pinch her nipples until they were bright red and swollen. Poppy was completely stunned at every sensation in her body- a mixture of sweet pain, pressure, and euphoria. She leaned her head back on to his chest and cried out as he used her body for his own pleasure.

At this, Tora laid her back down on the bed, face down and pressed his whole body on top of hers. She could feel him nearing climax again as his thrusts became irregular and his teeth nipped at the skin on the back of her neck. With all her strength, Poppy pushed her backside up into him as if she were trying to buck him off. Their bodies fought for dominance and Tora, not to be outdone, slid his hand back to her clit as they writhed in pain and ecstasy. Poppy let out a full throaty cry as she reached completion. Tora not far behind, clenched onto her body and bit the flesh on her neck as he released himself into her once more.

Utterly exhausted, they both fell onto the bed, their bodies still tangled together like tree roots. Poppy’s hair stuck to her forehead as she drunkenly gazed at Tora’s beautiful features. _ This _ was it for her. She would never want anyone else.

Tora swept her sweat-soaked locks away from her face and kissed her forehead, “You okay sweetheart? That was quite a hammerin’ you took.” He noticed the bite marks along her neck. That last one, especially, would bruise and he felt a pang of guilt for leaving that behind.

She would be lying if she said she wouldn’t be incredibly sore in the morning, but she was still riding the high of her endorphins and only said, “Oh I’m better than okay.” They smiled at each other, still catching their breath.

Just then, Poppy’s stomach growled loudly as a reminder that neither of them had eaten. Tora laughed and said, “I guess I better go get our food.” He leapt off the bed and walked to the front door. Poppy loved watching his naked stride and tucked the visual into her memory for later, a smirk lighting her face. 

Lying on her back, Poppy sighed in contentment. The microwave could be heard humming in the background, indicating it had been an incredibly long time since the food arrived. Poppy chuckled at the thought of Gyu hearing their romp.

“What’s so damn funny now?” Tora asked, amusement coloring his tone. He entered the room with a tray containing their dinner and a few utensils.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all,” she replied coyly as she buried her body underneath the comforter and sat up.

Tora rolled his eyes playfully before taking a seat next to her, “Dinner in bed, then?”

“Yes please!” She said as she grabbed part of his order, shoving the fried meat into her mouth.

Tora shot her a suspicious look. “I thought you were a vegetarian.”

“You made me work up an appetite. And anyway, it’s my cheat day.” She beamed a smile at him before stealing more of his dinner. He leaned in next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Laughing, Tora replied, “You are too goddamned cute. But for fuck’s sake, leave some for me. I ain’t eatin’ all vegetables for dinner.” 


	2. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora & Poppy try for a real date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work based on Lilydusk’s Secret Garden Series #72 from Patreon. I've also made it a bit of a continuation of Take Out just for funsies. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Explicit language, graphic depictions of sex acts, public sexual acts, some brief violence
> 
> Soundtrack:  
The Neighbourhood – W.D.Y.W.F.M.?  
Lana Del Rey- Off to the Races  
KNGDAVD- Say My Name

“I can’t believe ya talked me into this, Pops,” Tora grumbled as they walked up to the theater. He hated public outings- too many people and too many unchecked variables. He already had to coax Poppy into choosing a date in the middle of the week to avoid the crowds.

Poppy squeezed his hand in hers, “Hey now, no being a grump, I took a day off work for this. We had your version of a date last week, mister.” She playfully winked at him, “Now it’s my turn.”

“Yeah, I didn’t hear ya complain’ when I had my di…”

Poppy jumped up and covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence, her eyes firing a warning shot. “D-don’t say that here. We’re in public!”

Tora’s hands reached for hers, peeling them away from his face, “Oh really?” His lips curled up in a devious grin as he grasped the belt loops on her denim skirt, pulling her into him. He lowered his face to hers, their noses barely touching and crooned just above a whisper, “I seem to remember ya liked my dirty talk, sweetheart.” He brushed his lips against hers, a sighing breath escaping her lips before he abruptly pulled away, a teasing look in his eye.

Clearly unsettled by his words, Poppy poked an insistent finger into his concrete block of a chest, “You had better behave, young man! I want a proper date this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that,” was all he said as he released her and snapped his palm against her backside.

Poppy’s cheeks flushed as she tried to play it off by straightening her spine and brushing her skirt down. Taking his giant hand in hers, she tugged him towards the ticket counter.

The neatly uniformed clerk behind the glass barely nodded up from the game he was playing on his phone, “What’ll it be?”

Poppy paused- they hadn’t really discussed what they were planning to see, only the time. She looked up at the listings offered behind the bored counter clerk. “Hmm…Tora, what do you think about A Star is Born?”

Tora stared at her deadpan, “I ain’t watchin’ some foo-foo chic flick, sweetheart. Go see that one with Erdene.” He almost felt guilty at her look of defeat and then he saw it- the one film they could both agree on. “Hey, didn’t ya say you wanted to see the new John Wick movie? I mean, it has dogs in it. You like that shit, right?”

Poppy’s eyes lit up excitedly, “Yes! That’s perfect! Keanu Reeves is so dreamy and I loved the first two movies.”

Her bubbly demeanor amused him more than he cared to admit. Tora rolled his eyes jokingly, “I was gonna say he kicks a lotta ass, but sure, have it your way darlin’.”

An unfamiliar voice from behind barked, “Hey, you two lovebirds done choosing a movie already? You’re holdin’ up the line.”

Tora’s irritation flared and he looked over his shoulder in his signature death stare, “There a problem, buddy?”

The man behind them shrunk back in regret of his words, “N-n-no…no trouble at all!”

“Great,” Tora turned back to the theater clerk, “Two tickets for John Wick 3.” He pulled out a rolled wad of one-hundred dollar bills, pulled one from under the rubber band, and slapped it on the counter.

The clerk jumped in surprise and stuttered, “Y-yeah, s-sure. I…uh…might need to get a manager to break this.” The printer buzzed, spitting out two tickets.

“Forget it, kid. Keep the change,” Tora waved his hand dismissively before snatching the tickets up, “C’mon Pops, let’s go.” 

They walked hand in hand into the theater, offering their ticket stubs to the usher, “Second theater on the left, down that hall.”

Pointing toward the concessions stand, Tora asked, “Pops, you want anything before we head back?”

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks for offering,” She leaned up on her tip toes to peck him on the cheek, seeing the tiniest blush form underneath his golden eyes.

They made their way to the theater, entering the dimly lit space. The previews were already playing, the sound blaring at the empty seats. Not a single soul was in the theater with them. _Thank fuck_, Tora thought as they found seats near the center top.

As they settled in, Poppy curled into Tora’s lap, his arm around her shoulders. Her airy, floral scent aroused him as he squeezed her tighter into him. Poppy leaned her head onto his chest and Tora reached for her braid, twirling it in his fingers. He cleared his throat and shifted as Poppy pressed her soft body into his hard ridges.

Unable to hold back, his free had traced across her jaw and lifted her face to him. He lowered his lips to hers, their warmth and sweet taste filling his head with filthy desires. Strands of his ebony locks tickled her cheeks as he moved his mouth against hers. He slipped one hand down to her ass, a few of his fingers sneaking under the hem of her skirt.

Poppy met his kiss eagerly, passing her tongue into his waiting mouth, her hands traveling up to grasp his face. Before she knew what she was doing, she straddled his waist, her skirt rippled and hiked to her upper thighs. Tora’s hand slipped beneath the fabric, toying with rim of her panty line.

A slight moan escaped Poppy’s mouth as his finger snuck underneath the cotton barrier of her panties, finding her delicate flesh beneath. Tora tugged at Poppy’s lower lip that was securely between his teeth. He sucked on her lip, the pressure almost painful as Poppy let out a squeak. Tora released her lips and grazed a finger over its swollen skin. His hand continued its work downstairs, causing Poppy to pant. _There we go, ya little fox._

“Wanna have some fun, sweetheart?” His amber eyes stared with devilish intensity.

Poppy was wound so tight, she struggled to form words, “I…I…d-don’t know. W-what if somebody sees us?” her voice was strained as he circled her clit with his forefinger.

“Take a look around darlin’, there’s no one here but us. I’ll keep an eye out and let ya know if we need to stop.” His mouth engulfed hers again as he slipped his fingers inside her, coaxing her with a curl. 

“Gaahaa,” she let out as she broke away from his wild mouth, “O-okay. What should we do?” Her innocent face pinched in ecstasy as she moved her hips into his hand.

Gripping her chin firmly, he waited until his eyes caught her attention, “You’re in charge sweetheart. You do whatever the fuck ya want.” He finished with his lips sweeping the tenderness of her neck, a low growl vibrating against her jugular.

Without a word, Poppy lifted herself away from his caress and crouched lower to his lap, leaning her back into his formidable chest. Her fingers played with the button and zipper of his jeans, tugging them down and stroking her hand over his hardened length as it burst from its confinement. She lowered her mouth across the tip of his cock, her tongue teasing around its ridges.

Tora stroked one hand across her face, gently holding her hair back as his other hand moved to release the buttons on her blouse. Poppy gripped his thigh while her free hand lifted her skirt up. She slipped her fingers beneath her panties, stroking herself to the rhythm of her sucks and smacks around his cock.

“Fucking Christ, Bobby!” His eyes widened with the pressure of her mouth against him and the delectable visual of her pleasuring herself. He swept his hand away from her open blouse to tear away her panties, snaking them around her ankles, and tossing them to floor, “Open your legs darlin’, I wanna watch.” Obediently, Poppy parted her thighs to please her favorite voyeur.

“Mmm…that’s it sweetheart…fuck, you’re so good at this.” He skimmed her face and gripped her braid as she brought him deeper into her mouth. He felt his tip hit the back of her throat as she gulped, eliciting a hiss from his lips. He snuck his hand under her arm to make his way back to her breasts, his forefinger tucking underneath the center of her bra. With one swift motion, he released her breasts revealing her rosy peaks. He groped his large palm across the weight of one breast, squeezing her nipple between his fingers.

Poppy’s writhing hand deepened its strokes at Tora’s touch, her lips sucking him harder. Tora lifted his leg and pressed it against the seat in front of him, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. The crashing sounds and flashing lights from the movie faded from his consciousness, his senses honed in on the feel of her lips around him, the way her breast felt in his grip. The seats creaked with their movements, guttural sounds from Poppy’s mouth taking him in over and over, the only soundtrack he heard.

Tora didn’t pay heed to the shuffle of nervous feet or another patron nervously munching popcorn as he glimpsed the state of things in front of him.

Poppy, ever observant, paused in worry, “Tora?”

Her voice brought him back to reality. Glancing down, he smirked as he saw her going back down on him, intent on pleasing him. “What’s wrong? This uncomfortable for ya?” He never wanted her to stop- seeing that cute face doing such unspeakable things to him – and in public no less- only fueled the fire.

Poppy lifted her head again, peering up at Tora before flicking her tongue around the tip, “No, but didn’t you say nobody’s in here? I thought I heard footsteps…and someone eating popcorn. Are you sure no one’s watching us?”

Tora glanced forward and saw another man’s head near his foot and heard the nervous chewing behind him. _Fuck, when the hell did they get here?_

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll make sure no one’s watchin’.” He swiftly kicked his foot forward, knocking the guy out in front of him before turning his head around to glare the other man into submission, “It’s what I do for a living, after all.” Blanching, the man picked up his belongings and scurried out of sight.

Tora turned his attention back to Poppy, “Now, where were we, sweetheart?” His hand caressed her cheek as she filled her mouth with all of him. He squeezed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. His gaze wandered to her hand, still massaging her soaking wet folds, and licked his lips in hunger.

Poppy began lifted her hips into her own hand and Tora felt her suck on him more urgently, the pressure building. A tingling surge began to race to his groin. “F-fuck! Keep going!” He huffed, nearly incoherent as he focused on the smacking and slurping of Poppy’s lips. It overpowered the sound of spraying bullets thundering from the theater speakers.

Tora closed his eyes again, heightening his sense of touch. He gripped her hair and began thrusting into her mouth as a ravenous shiver plummeted down his spine. “F-fuck! Bobby!”

Poppy reached her hand over his shaft as her mouth closed around his release, swallowing the salty substance. Tora nearly passed out from the sheer suction of her mouth, as if she was trying to suck him dry. Poppy lifted her mouth from him, lapping up the side of his cock, making Tora quiver in aftershock. An aching moan from Poppy made him realize he was still gripping her breast tightly.

He released her, leaning his head back in exhaustion and spoke breathlessly, “Pops, that was fuckin’ amazing.” He ran his fingers down her jaw and noted the spasm from being overworked. “You okay sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” She lifted herself up and rested her head on his shoulder while he stuffed himself back in his pants, the zipper struggling against his form. 

Tora leaned down and kissed her forehead, tasting the salt of her sweaty skin. She was completely disheveled and in a daze despite him knowing she didn’t get off this go round. _Well, we’re gonna fix that shit right now._

Rubbing her shoulder, he tipped her chin up to him, “Sweetheart, why dontcha lay down for a bit? You got quite the workout there.” She didn’t protest as he cradled her down across the seats. “Now close your eyes, darlin’. I’m gonna take good care of ya.”

Poppy lowered her eyelids, still disoriented as Tora towered over her small frame. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he leaned in to cup her face and kissed her lips sweetly. He ran his mouth down under her chin, dotting kisses along her throat and clavicle before taking a nipple into his mouth. He squeezed her other breast as she began to moan, his free hand reaching for her dripping wet center. _Fuckin’ A, she’s so turned on right now._

Ravenous for her, he ran his tongue down her torso, kissing her navel before lowering his face between her thighs. Poppy giggled quietly, making Tora look up and raise his eyebrow.

“Your hair, it tickles down there.” Her eyes were still closed, but her lips curved into the smile that drove him mad.

“Oh, you’re gonna be more than tickled, _Bobby_.” He loved teasing her with the nickname. Not wanting to be interrupted again, he closed his lips around her sex, his tongue languidly rolling over her folds. He ran his hands up her torso, gripping her in place as he buried his face in her depths.

Whimpering, Poppy couldn’t stop herself from running her nails through his scalp. She pressed her palms to the back of his head and pushed him deeper in to her. Feeling her desire, Tora puckered his lips around her clit and sucked in bursts. Poppy let out a long, throaty cry in response, her nails finding the skin of his shoulders.

“O-ohh….god, Tooraaa!” She sucked in a breath and bucked her hips into him. Tora knew she was close and brought one of his hands down, inserting two fingers inside her.

“Open your eyes Pops, look at me,” he demanded. Poppy’s eyes darted open, hooked on Tora’s gaze, “Look what I’m doin’ to ya…stickin’ my fingers all up inside ya,” He took a long lick across her mound, “and suckin’ on ya like a popsicle. You taste so fuckin’ good…now I’m gonna make you scream darlin’.”

His eyes never left hers as he plunged his fingers into her rapidly, sucking on her clit as her core began to shake. So close. Poppy was panting, almost crying for him to finish her off. On impulse he reached a hand up, running his fingers into her hair and gripping it as he suctioned his mouth over her clit.

Finally, Poppy burst into a wail as Tora drank from her well. His jaw slowed, riding out the waves of her orgasm before resting his wet chin over her lips. He stared for a long while, sighing in contentment. _She is so goddamn beautiful like this_, he mused as he wondered at how alive and untamed she was in her passion.

Taking a thigh in his grasp, Tora pressed his lips in reverence to her softness. He wiped his face on the inside of his shirt before turning and kissing the inside of her other thigh. He pulled at the hem of her skirt, sliding it back down before tracing his lips back up her belly. His fingers buttoned her blouse as he moved up, pausing only pay tribute to her aching breasts before sliding her bra back in place. His hand moved from the last button on her blouse up her neck, his fingers tracing her jaw.

He spoke softly, “Hey there, you good?” his other hand swept across her forehead and traveled down her cheek, cupping it lovingly. He felt her pounding heart slow as his chest met hers.

“Uh huh,” she managed as she nodded her head.

Gathering her in his arms, he lifted her to a seated position and wrapped her in his embrace. He kicked his feet up as Poppy snuggled into him. He could just barely hear her light snores before he dozed off himself.

* * *

“S-sir? Ma’am? The movie’s over.” The young boy was hunched over tentatively, as if a snake would strike out at him.

The bright overhead lights whipped Tora back to the conscious world, “What? Oh yeah, shit. Sorry kid.” He stretched and yawned as he nudged Poppy who was sleeping like the dead. “C’mon sweetheart, it’s time to go.”

A stubborn frown formed on her face as she squeezed him tighter, her voice murmuring in half sleep, “Can’t we stay like this?”

“Sorry doll, but the movie’s over. We gotta go.” He lifted her up, her groggy eyes fluttering.

“Okay, okay I’m up.” Stretching, her eyes widened at the realization of where she was, “Eep!” Tora chuckled and shook his head; she was always somewhere else in her sleep.

“Oh no, we missed the whole movie!” Her hands patted her unruly tresses, moving to whip her French braids back into shape.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Pops, I know a guy that can get us a bootleg copy. We can watch it at my place.” He rose from his seat and offered his hand to Poppy, who took it gratefully.

Out of nowhere, Poppy’s stomach protested in a rumbled growl. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “Sorry, guess I should’ve had something after all. Think we can stop by concessions?” They began their walk back to the front.

Tora rubbed her back, “How about we get you somethin’ more than popcorn? I’m sure Alice would love to see ya again.”

“Oh, that would be nice! But maybe we should sit downstairs? I’d like to actually eat this time.” She winked at him mischievously.

Tora grinned back at her, “I make no promises, sweetheart.”


	3. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she can head out for spring break, Poppy needs a little help with an assignment from Dr. Yeke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU in every sense of the phrase- Poppy is Tora's student in art school; no gang affiliation in this one. And yes, I used Ulaan's last name from Asura's Bride since we don't have a canon name for Tora yet. Please read the chapter content warnings below; it is rather explicit. I've tried to be as careful as I can with the power dynamics in this chapter, but I understand it may not be everyone's cup of tea. I do also want to note that Poppy is in college and 19 years old in this fic; I'm sticking with canon Tora's age of 26. Continue at your own risk and discretion. A huge thanks to Tiff for beta reading this one for me!
> 
> Content Warnings: Explicit language, graphic depictions of sexual acts, professor/student sex, imbalanced power dynamics in a sexual relationship, sexual toy play, mild dom/sub undertones, brief mention of bloodshed (biting).
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Deftones- Change (In the House of Flies)  
Eels- Fresh Blood  
NIN- Closer  
Goldfrapp- Strict Machine  
Mystery Skulls- Hellbent

Poppy took nervous steps up the art building staircase, making her way to the faculty offices. She clutched her book bag to her chest, vainly defending herself from the uncomfortable discussion she was going to face with Dr. Yeke. It was bad enough that she currently had a B- in his second year anatomical drawing class, but now she had to go to his office hours the Friday before spring break to discuss a re-do of her most recent sketch homework. 

Lost in her thoughts, Poppy tripped over a stair and nearly lost her footing. Her bag flew out of her hands, the papers strewn across the second floor landing. Huffing and snatching up the papers in frustration, Poppy cursed under her breath at the whole situation. Her large breasts strained against the buttons of her blouse, her cleavage pooling out as she bent over.

_ What a complete jerk! I could be at the beach already with my friends…but no…I have to go meet this pretentious know-it-all. _ Having gathered her things, she straightened her blouse and continued up the stairwell.  _ It’s like this guy enjoys making my life hell. _

Once on the third floor, she took a few deep breaths and looked at the directory of offices.  _ Of course he’s all the way in the back; he’s probably one of those hermit artists that avoid human contact.  _ His office hours were a mere suggestion and he clearly never had any intention of students using them. They were strategically placed at times no student would even want to be on campus- Friday early evenings and first thing on Mondays. Poppy rolled her eyes as she rounded a corner, eyeing the office numbers until she stopped at door number 1314. Taking another deep breath and brushing her skirt down to quell the queasy feeling in her stomach, she knocked lightly on the closed door.

“Come in,” came a muffled and gruff voice from behind the door.

Poppy reached for the door handle, hesitating briefly.  _ Get it together Pops, he’s just a professor. _ She gulped as she pictured him in her mind’s eye. Even if he was the biggest asshole on campus, he was a glass full of tall, dark, and handsome with the most defined muscles she had ever seen in her life. While Dr. Yeke dressed professionally in class- complete with dress shirt, slacks, and a tie- they were always just a little too tight, the ridges of his form refusing to be tamed by his clothing.

_ And those goddamned glasses, the gauged ears, and the man bun. Ugh.  _ Truthfully,  _ he _ had been her distraction all semester. Most of the lessons on technique were spent daydreaming about Dr. Yeke with his clothes off. Poppy giggled lightly as she opened the office door.

“Ms. Wilkes, what’s so funny?” Dr. Yeke craned over his shoulder to stare down at Poppy with those fiercely golden eyes that made her core simmer. He stood before a sheet of paper clamped to the easel, his hand paused on a sketch of a naked woman, lying prostrate. He was dressed more casually than usual, a thin white muscle shirt covered in charcoal smudges revealed his elaborate sleeve tattoos that wrapped around to his back. He had left most of his hair down this time, only a small knot tying back his most unruly tresses. Poppy caught herself staring, her gaze traveling down the length of him, his tight jeans leaving little to the imagination of what was underneath.

He looked at her in consternation, “Ms. Wilkes, do you have anything to actually say?”

Poppy’s face flushed as she stammered, “N-nothing, Dr. Yeke. I…I came to your office hours as requested to review my homework.” She attempted to steady her shaking hand as she pulled the sketch from her book bag. Stepping into his space, she looked back at the open door, hoping by some miracle to escape the embarrassing conversation to come. 

He turned his head back to his work as he grumbled, “Ah, that’s right, your work’s been messy lately, Ms. Wilkes. Please, come in and close the door behind you. We’ve got a lot to talk about.” His tone was only slightly annoyed, but Poppy thought she could hear the slightest hint of amusement, as if he might be hiding a smirk.

Poppy turned to close the door.  _ Well, so much for the escape route. _ The office was cozy, if not a little cramped- bookshelves littered with art textbooks and half-completed sketches decorated the space. Dr. Yeke’s desk was covered in art supplies- he was likely working on his next piece for the school art gallery. It smelled faintly of dust that was gathered in the dark crevices between his stacks of books.

Poppy broke the long silence, his back still turned to her as his muscled arm worked over the paper, “S-so I wanted to know why you gave me a C on this sketch Dr. Yeke.” She laid the sketch, still folded up, on his desk over the collection of supplies.

He didn’t turn to meet her gaze, but replied in a warmer tone than expected, “Please, Poppy, call me Tora; we’re not in the classroom right now,” he sighed heavily and whipped around to look at her, his eyes peeking over his glasses, “To be honest, I expected better of you; I’ve seen your work from first year. It’s quite good.” He leaned one of his giant hands on the desk, the wood creaking under the pressure of his weight.

Poppy stood flabbergasted and blushing- he had never addressed her so casually or complimented her work before, “T-thanks, but that still doesn’t answer my question.” Her fingers fidgeted as she held them in front of her, unable to meet his gaze.

Tora leaned over to grab the sketch from his desk and sat in his chair, “Poppy, come here and I’ll show you.” He unfolded the sketch, a blooming naked figure with her legs open.

Poppy’s ruddy cheeks deepened just looking at her own work- anatomy had always been difficult for her because of her own shyness with the naked form. She knew the sketch wasn’t her best work, but she had to get a better grade in this class, even if it meant dealing with  _ him. _ She motioned her way over to the other side of the desk, careful to keep arm’s distance away from Tora. Her heart leapt into her throat as he reached his tattooed arm closer to her, pointing to a specific area of the sketch.

“Poppy, take a look at this,” he commented as he swept his pointer finger directly over the woman’s spread center. When she hadn’t responded, he turned to look at her, “C’mon now, you’re going to need to take a closer look than that if you want to get this right.” His eyebrow cocked over the metal frame of his glasses.

Poppy tentatively moved in closer, leaning over the sketch and tried to focus where his fingers were pointed. Her breathing became shallow when she caught his musky, delicious scent in her nostrils. Every nerve in her body stood at attention. Her thoughts spinning, she managed to get out, “What’s wrong with it?”

Tora cleared his throat, “For starters, the position of the labia is misaligned. Her legs being in this position should open her slightly and reveal her folds,” His voice was even despite the lewd topic, as if he were talking about the weather or tomorrow’s dinner plans.

Poppy’s face became blazing hot as she replied, “Ah, y-yeah, I can see that. Is there anything else I need to correct?” She wanted this conversation over and fast- Tora’s proximity was too intense for her to think straight.  _ How does he not know he has this effect on me? _

Tora's voice cut off her thoughts, “Well, you’re missing the clitoral hood entirely, Poppy. I think you should probably just start this sketch over because this composition is going to be too difficult to re-work,” he finished as he turned his chair to face her.

Poppy struggled to meet his amber eyes, fire crawling up her chest to her neck and face. His look was calm and endearing. “Is everything alright, Poppy? Are you feeling ill?” Tora reached a hand up to her forehead and mentioned, “You do feel a bit warm. Do you need to sit down? I can get you a glass of water.”

“N-no. I’ll be okay.” She nearly lost her mind at his touch, flames shooting down her body to her tingling core, “B-but I’m a little embarrassed about something.” She bit her lip and averted her eyes from him again.

Tora looked up at her quizzically, turning her chin back towards him, “What is it?”

“I-I don’t know how to draw a woman’s lady parts.”  _ Geez Pops, could you sound more like a twelve year old?!  _ Poppy covered her face with her hands, completely mortified.

Tora took her hands in his and pried them gently from her face. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. This takes practice, and I can show you.” His voice was velvety smooth, like a calm flowing river of comfort.

“Really? But how are you going to do that?” She found her body inching closer to his, as if he were magnetized. He made no move to stop her as his hands slid down from her arms to her waist, stopping just above the swell of her hips.

“Well, if you’ll allow me, I can use you as a model and show you my technique for getting the image accurate and  _ life-like _ ,” Tora’s eyes appraised her form, his hands grazing down the sides of her legs and reaching under the hem of her skirt.

Poppy’s body quivered at his touch, her nipples peaking in arousal through the thin fabric of her blouse. She could feel the warmth building between her thighs, it wouldn’t be long before her panties would be soaked through, if they weren’t already. In an answer that surprised even herself, she blurted out, “Yes, I’ll do it.”

Tora’s eyes blinked in shock and she could see him gulping as he struggled to maintain composure. Rising from his seat, he towered over her while pushing aside the supplies from the desk. Paperwork unceremoniously tumbled to the floor. “Let’s put you up here,” he said as he hoisted her up with almost no effort, sitting her on the top of his desk.

Scooting his chair out of the way, he grasped her ankles and asked, “You sure about this? Because now’s the time to tell me no.” His grip on her ankles intensified, his fingers wrapped completely around them. Poppy wondered at the strength of his hands, praying they would slide up her legs to explore her thighs.

Trying to re-focus, Poppy shook her head, “It’s okay, I want to learn this.” When he released her ankles, she reached underneath her skirt, pulling her panties down her legs and balling them in her fist. She leaned back against the desk and propped a foot against his chest.

“Fuck, Poppy.” Tora looked like he was sweating as he swallowed hard again. His hands deftly moved up her legs, pushing her skirts aside as he spread her legs apart, revealing her rosy pink flesh. “Stay just like that.” He whipped around and cleared his canvas of the original work, picking up a clean sheet of paper.

Poppy watched as he silently began to draw her form, looking back in short stints to analyze her body. Every detail, right down to her balled fist on the desk came into view, albeit a tad crude in its line work. Poppy found herself intently following his arm movements, fluid and violent as the charcoal struck the page. Mesmerized, a longing sigh escaped Poppy’s lips before she could contain it.

Tora stopped abruptly at the sound and turned to face her, “Are you sure you can handle this? I know it’s a little…unorthodox. But look,” his hand swept over the page to the spot between the drawing’s legs, “See how the lines mimic your lips?”

The only thing on Poppy’s mind at that point was the dewy feeling reaching her delicate flesh as she watched his arms and back flex with his movements. Poppy bit her lip as she leaned forward, her eyes roaming the carved edges of his body.

“Poppy?” Tora waved a hand in front of her face, mere inches from her touch, “You seem a bit distracted.”

“O-oh! I’m sorry, I must have started daydreaming. But yes, that sketch is incredible. But how am I going to get a live model on such short notice? It’s spring break and I want to have this done soon.”

Tora leaned his body over hers, his torso finding its way between her legs as he grabbed a mirror from his stack of supplies. “Sometimes the best model is yourself,” he slipped the mirror between her legs so that she could see each fold of skin, layering inward. His large hand reached over the mirror as he slid two fingers between her lips with a scissoring motion to open her more to him, “And this,” he continued as his thumb lightly grazed her bundle of nerves, “is what was missing entirely from your drawing.”

A long moan escaped Poppy’s mouth- his touch, while respectful, sent lightning through her body. Her toes curled inside her shoes as her eyes locked on his. To her surprise, his facial expression changed from one of shock to complete desire. He passed his thumb over her hood again.

“Do you like that, Ms. Wilkes?” His gaze intensified over the rim of his glasses, a strand of his black hair falling over his face.

His darkened formal tone caused her stomach to flutter as she stumbled in response, “Y-yes, Tora. I like it a lot.” 

“That’s Dr. Yeke to you. Do you want me to continue?” his golden eyes smoldered as he leaned his face closer to hers, their breath sharing the same space.

“Yes, Dr. Yeke, please.” His fingers swirled in a way that made her body tense against the pressure.

Tora’s face carried a look of intrigue, stroking her cheek with his free hand as he asked, “Tell me, Ms. Wilkes, has no one ever touched you this way? You seem surprised.”

“No, Tora,” Poppy paused as he eyed her and clicked his tongue in disapproval, “I-I mean Dr. Yeke. The frat boy from class that I slept with wasn’t very  _ attentive…ah…ah…” _ Poppy’s eyes scrunched closed as he increased the pressure on her clit.

“Hmm…good girl,” he stroked his fingers down her lips before just barely dipping them inside her. Poppy drew in a sharp breath in response that made him smirk, “Yes. It seems you could use a little…experience with a practiced man. Would you like that Ms. Wilkes?”

Poppy could barely form words by this point, her hips jutting forward, her tender spots yearning for his touch, “Yes, Dr. Yeke, please…more.” Straining her arms against the desk, she knocked over a stack of books, the pages flapping as they crashed to the floor.

With that, Tora pushed two thick fingers inside of her, his thumb still working her clit. Poppy began to whimper while Tora closed the space between their bodies. His free hand moved to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple through her blouse. Daring to look in Tora’s eyes, Poppy saw carnal hunger there and further proof when she glanced down at the bulge that strained against his pants.

Catching her stare, Tora chuckled and pulled her chin to meet his gaze, “Ms. Wilkes, I don’t know that you’re ready for that yet. Why don’t you let me show you a few more  _ techniques _ ?”

“Mmm hmm…” was all Poppy could get out before she noticed Tora had sat in his chair, withdrawing his fingers and sucking her essence off them. Poppy nearly fainted at the sight; she had never seen a man enjoy her body so much.

He began digging in a desk drawer and removed a small box. When he opened it, she saw a phallic silicone device. “Tell me Ms. Wilkes, have you ever played with these sorts of toys before?”

“Why do you have that in your desk?” Poppy asked, ignoring his question.  _ Does he do this sort of thing all the time? Or did he plan this? _

Taken aback by the challenge to his authority, he pinched her chin with his fingertips and responded, “Ms. Wilkes, I will be the one to ask questions. Now answer.” His voice carried a commanding tone as he reached a hand to her clit and squeezed it between his fingers in punishment.

Poppy saw stars as she moaned, “Ngahh…n-no, I’ve never used those before.”

Tora’s face spread in a sinister grin, “Well, then Ms. Wilkes, you’re in for quite the treat.” He sat back in his chair as he flipped a switch on the device, eliciting a moderate buzzing sound. He took the tip of the silicone and nudged it against her lips, sliding it up to meet her clit and rubbed it around in small circles.

The vibration and pressure created such a stirring in her core that Poppy allowed an unreserved moan to escape her open mouth. She arched her back, her heels digging into the solid feel of his desk. Tora rose again from his seat, his arm still performing its work. Poppy’s breasts heaved in full view of Tora’s face as he lowered his mouth to knead her aching nipples with his lips through the fabric of her blouse. He slipped the tip of the device just inside her folds, seeing Poppy had scooted her ass closer to his hand, begging for penetration. She moaned again in desperate need.

Tora abruptly pulled the device away from her flesh, and pulled her chin up to face him, “Ms. Wilkes, you will not moan unless I give you permission. Your pleasure is mine to control. Do you understand?” His hand spread away from her chin, cupping her face just above her throat.

Poppy’s brain was already turning to mush as she tried to string thoughts together, much less words, “Uh huh.” Beads of sweat broke out along her hairline.

Tora gripped her face, his fingertips digging into her cheeks, “Not good enough, Ms. Wilkes. I need full permission- say yes or no.”

“Yes, Dr. Yeke.”

“Very well. And if at any point you want to stop, tell me to stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dr. Yeke.”

“Now remember, not a peep from you until I say so - even if I make you cum more than once. Without permission, you will restrain yourself. My hand will be over your mouth- you may do anything you wish to it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dr. Yeke.”

“Good girl,” was all he said as he clamped a hand over her mouth, his face traveling south between her thighs. Sliding the vibrator between her folds, he lowered his mouth to her clit and flicked it with his tongue before swirling it around the already strained bundle of nerves.

The power it took for Poppy to hold back her moan was excruciating. Rather than risk punishment, she opened her mouth against Tora’s hand and gripped down on it with her teeth. Her fingers balled into fists against the desk, every muscle in her body writhing in tension. She relished the salty taste of his hand, her tongue running along it as her only means of control.  _ Oh god, I’m not going to make it. _

“Very good, Ms. Wilkes, you’re a fast learner,” he said darkly before penetrating her with the silicone tip of the vibrator and pursing his lips over her clit. Inching the toy deeper into her beautiful chaos, Tora began a slow agonizing rhythm while letting his lips roam across her tender folds. His golden eyes flashed at Poppy as she thrust her hips into his face.

Tora pushed the toy deeper inside with each pass, hastening his flow as he sucked on her clit in bursts. Poppy bit down on his hand as she felt the burning surge careen from her belly to tips of her toes. Her legs began to shake and her vision blurred while Tora worked her into a frenzy.

He abruptly stood and lifted his face to hers as he continued to pump into her punishingly. Leaning his torso into her chest, he stared straight through her, “Not yet, Ms. Wilkes. Not until I say so.” Poppy bit down harder on his hand, cutting through a layer of skin and tasting the metallic warmth of his blood on her lips. Tora only whipped his wrist between her legs harder, intent on complete destruction of her reserve.

The ripple of electricity shot through every nerve in Poppy’s body as she climaxed. Releasing his hand from her mouth, blood trickling down the side, he instructed, “Now, Ms. Wilkes.”

Poppy unleashed a feral wail as he finished her off, rubbing his thumb over her clit to make her spasm. Before she could finish her cry, his mouth covered hers tasting the copper of his own blood on her lips. He slid his injured hand around to grip Poppy’s back as his tongue writhed inside her mouth.

_ I can’t take this, I need more.  _ Poppy lowered her hands to his belt, whipping it off in uncontrolled desire. She made fast work of his jeans, lowering her hand to stroke the silky skin of his length. Tora parted their lips and hissed as she moved her hand over him.

Pushing away from her touch, Tora sat back in his chair, his erection standing at attention. “It’s your turn now, sweetheart. I submit myself to you.” He reached a hand over to stroke her leg, beckoning her to him.

In her delirium, Poppy thought she heard him wrong, “W-what do you mean?”

“Now it’s your turn in the driver’s seat. Do what you want to me, I won’t stop you.” His hand reached for his cock as he began stroking it.

Finding herself in power was strange for Poppy; she had always been the demure type, the one to please rather than be pleased. And here was this complete beast of a man at her beck and call. It was almost more than she could handle, how on earth was she going to control him? And then a thought crossed her mind.  _ Two can play at this game, Dr. Yeke. _

A wicked grin crossed her face as she kicked off her heels and gave her first command, “Tora, you may touch yourself until I tell you to stop. I want you to look right between my legs while I touch myself. But you may not cum, not until I say so.” Poppy grabbed his hand away from his cock, licking it as she coated it in her saliva before wrapping it back around his length.

Tora obediently locked his eyes on her center, continuing his strokes that became more insistent.

“One more thing Tora,” she paused until he glanced at her, “I want your face right here while I do it,” she pointed to the open space between her thighs, mere inches away from her opening. Without a word, he moved his face closer, his hand still pumping vigorously at his manhood.

“And if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have me,” Poppy couldn’t help winking at his frustrated face. She could tell he longed to touch his lips to her center, to be inside her. She relished in her dominance as she passed her fingers over her folds and began slow concentric patterns over her clit.

She picked up the vibrator, turned it on and passed it over herself, enjoying the feel of this object he had meant for her. Tora’s eyes widened as she inserted the toy in her depths and threw her head back as it dipped in and out of her body. She lifted her feet off the desk and planted them on his shoulders, kneading them into his muscles.

Taunting him, Poppy let out every theatrical moan as she pleasured herself. Biting her lip, she looked down at Tora’s face, his cheeks burning as he attempted to control himself. She scooted her core closer to his face, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he took her in scent. She could hear the smacking sound his hand made against his cock; knowing that she was the inspiration made her ego drunk with power.

Reaching her fingertips down to stroke his face, Poppy cooed, “You’re being such a good boy, Tora. Why don’t you come up here?” Tora eagerly lifted himself to face her waiting for further instruction.

“Put your cock here,” she instructed, pointing to her wet folds, “But don’t make a sound and you may not touch my body otherwise.” Again, without hesitation, Tora obeyed, nudging his tip into her flesh. Poppy could feel the bulging veins along his hardened manhood as she lowered her hand to touch him, grinding her hips upward and cupping his large cock.

In her lust, Poppy reached her other hand up and gripped his pitch black hair as she kissed him hard. Biting his lip, she slipped her vulva over his corona, tucking him just inside her folds. Releasing his lip, she unleashed him with the words, “Fuck me now, Tora.”

As if he were an animal let out of a cage, his hands found her ass as his cock plummeted into her. Poppy bounced her body against his while he lifted her off the desk, pressing her against his chest. His hips undulated in thin air, thrusting into Poppy with precision and little effort as he cradled her body. Poppy rested her face against his muscular neck, breathing in his musk as she focused on the wet slaps his body made against hers. She began to moan into his skin, her fingers finding the hard lines of his back.

Tora lowered them into his chair, allowing Poppy to grind against his body. He kissed her neck, suckling on the skin as his fingers popped each button of her blouse, revealing her full breasts. Reaching a hand inside the cups of her bra, he pulled each one out before burying his face between them and licking all the way up her chest.

Poppy tightened herself around him, her bouncing becoming more urgent. Tora lowered his mouth and sucked on her nipple and nibbled it through his teeth. His hands slipped underneath her skirt that covered their actions, gripping her ass as he thrust into her. Poppy cried out, rolling her hips into him, desperate for completion. She pulled his head up to face her, her fingers wrangled in his hair and her forehead touching his “Tora…oh god….I think I’m….ah, ah”

Poppy’s reality warped as she came, her moans intensifying as she gripped him tightly inside her. He reached a gentle hand up to her cheek and whispered, “That’s it sweetheart, just like that,” before swallowing her in a sensual kiss. They sat there for a brief moment, Poppy’s heart jumping out of her chest as she laid against him.

Almost without warning, he lifted Poppy up and spun her around, bending her over the desk and ruffling her skirts up. He pressed his palm to the small of her back and whispered in her ear as he slipped inside her, “Now it’s  _ my _ turn.”

He pressed his whole body against her, the desk creaking in protest with each punishing blow. Tora bit her earlobe while his hands reached for her breasts, massaging them while he pounded his body into hers.

Grappling for something to hold onto, Poppy gripped the edge of the desk, digging her nails into the wood grain. Tora’s breath was hot against her neck as his hands lowered to her thighs, grasping them as his thrusts deepened. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight, Poppy. Crush me harder sweetheart, I need to fuck you senseless.”

Poppy tensed her insides and Tora responded with slams against her ass, pulling nearly all the way out only to bury deep inside her again. He grunted as his rapid pace came to a crescendo, releasing himself into her, the weight of his body pressing her into the desk. Poppy could feel his thudding heartbeat through her back, his hands lingering on her hips as he finished with slow thrusts inside her. Resting his face in the crook of her neck, he left himself tucked inside her and kissed her salty, wet skin.

Hearing Poppy whimper prompted Tora to lift himself up and pull her from the desk. He squatted briefly, swinging one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back to lift her up, her arms draping around his neck in response. Sitting back in his office chair, he cradled Poppy in his lap and stroked her flushed face, “Hey, how are you sweetheart?”

Poppy clung her sweat drenched body to his, her clothes looking a tattered mess as they hung on for dear life against her skin. “Mmmm…I’m good.” Her hand reached up to pull off his glasses, “You managed to keep these on the whole time?”

Tora chuckled as he squeezed her in closer, “One of my many talents, Ms. Wilkes.” He stole a quick kiss, breathing her in as she giggled.

“I like the way you say that. I want you to call me that in class from now on. It’ll be our little secret.” She ran a finger across his jaw line before nibbling on his lower lip.

Tora raised an eyebrow in amusement as he pulled his lips away from her teeth, one hand lightly stroking the dewy skin of her back, “Is that right? Well then, I’m going to need you to improve on your work Ms. Wilkes, or you’re going to be spending a lot more time in this office.”

Poppy smirked as she gripped his chin and hovered her lips over his, “On the contrary. I think I’m going to need you to extend your office hours for some private lessons, Dr. Yeke.” 


	4. The Beautiful & The Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic based on Lilydusk's Secret Garden 77 post & my submission for the April Fic Challenge. I wrote this mostly as my imagined version of the series finale, so buckle up for extra drama. 
> 
> Content warning: graphic violence, major character death (gunshot wound), bloodshed, trauma reaction symptoms, flashbacks of kidnapping, explicit language, explicit descriptions of sex acts
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5xwFpjlLaihFUqeyTCB2yU?si=Dk3l5cW4RMiUUgCJUUqlog  
  
Lana Del Rey- Born To Die  
G-Easy/Halsey- Him & I  
NIN- We're In This Together  
Lana Del Rey- Ultraviolence  
The Neighbourhood- A Little Death  
Florence & the Machine- Heavy in Your Arms  
MISSIO- Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea  
Lana Del Rey- hope is a dangerous thing...  
MARINA- Immortal

_ I love you the first time _

_ I love you the last time _

_ Yo soy la princesa, comprende mis white lines _

_ ‘Cause I’m your jazz singer _

_ And you’re my cult leader _

_ I love you forever _

_ I love you forever _

**Ultraviolence- Lana Del Rey**

“Poppy, _ run _!” Tora’s voice roared in her ears, the splintering of the gunshot still pinging in her eardrums. In a blur of angry red and blue flashing lights, Poppy’s legs propelled her forward, her squinting eyes searching for the cover of darkness. Her aching feet pounded the frozen pavement, her ragged breath appearing in the winter air. She had to hide and fast, but she stole one last glance back to Tora.

He was standing, foot planted over the man’s chest, gun pointed straight at his head. Tora leaned over, his face snarling as he spoke words Poppy couldn’t hear. Within seconds, Tora rose up again, his foot digging into the man’s chest. Poppy held her breath, knowing what was coming but unable to look away. A deafening crack sounded as Tora emptied his last bullet in the man’s head. Vincent Balthuman’s head. Tora’s torn shirt hung from his body, a menagerie of blood painted across it. Releasing his foot from the slackened body, he sprinted in Poppy’s direction.

“I thought I told you to fucking run! GO!” Tora caught up to Poppy, still stunned by what she saw. Tora yanked her arm, his fingers like a vice grip around her wrist and dragged her with him at a reckless pace. The sirens that were a mere hum became sharper, closer to them. They whipped around a corner into a back alley, escaping behind the building in total darkness.

Slamming his back against the brick wall of the warehouse, Tora pulled Poppy into his body and held her tightly in place. He leaned his head down to look her in the eyes and pressed his forefinger to his lips, a silent plea for stillness. Poppy sucked in a breath, holding the acrid smell of blood. She could feel it soak through the layers of her battered sweater. Their stifled breaths were barely audible as the sirens blared closer. Soon they would find the body of the most notorious crime lord in Narin City. And just like that, both he and Poppy became moving targets. It wouldn’t be long before they would be hunted by both law enforcement and gang members alike.

Tora’s eyes darted, in search of their escape vehicle that was supposed to be here hours ago. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his phone and impatiently tapped letters on the screen. “Fuckin’ ay Goliath, the one time I need ya to fuckin’ pull through.” His brows narrowed in disgust and panic.

A few seconds later, his phone lit again and Poppy saw the details of the location. “Goddamnit!” Without so much as a warning, Tora grabbed her again and they began a run down the alley. They moved through the maze of one way streets and buildings, none of which Poppy recognized. Before long, they happened upon a beat up clunker in between two dumpsters.

“Pops get in and keep ya head down.” The doors were already open and Poppy jumped inside, sinking into the dingy seat and strapping her seatbelt in place. Within the safety of the vehicle, she began to hyperventilate. She could still feel the rope burns on her wrists as she ran her fingers across her emblazoned skin. Poppy shuddered at the cloying scent of Vincent’s cologne mixed with the pungent smell of his blood on her clothes; it wouldn’t leave her nostrils. Poppy pinched her eyes closed and tried to slow her breath, but the visions of her days spent strapped to a chair wouldn’t relent.

Tora leaned in through the front seat and gently grazed her cheek with his finger tips. Poppy flinched, still caught in her nightmare. Tora spoke with a low and soothing voice, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. I got this. We’re gonna be okay. Stay with me, alright?” He knew that look, that feeling. He hated himself more in that moment, knowing he was the reason she was marred in this way.

Poppy finally turned her cheek into his palm and looked up at him, sorrow filling her eyes. “I…I know. Can we get out of here?”

He could see her nerves were vibrating. “’Course.” He jumped fully in the car, shaking it with his weight. He reached in the backseat, finding the black duffle bag containing everything they would need- passports, new ID’s, plane tickets, cash, burner phones, new clothes. It was all there. He turned the key over in the ignition, the car sputtering to life. _ Damnit Goliath, couldn’t pony up for a better car, ya fuckhead? _ It didn’t matter though, they only needed to get as far away from Narin City as they could.

Tora pulled the car cautiously around the bend, avoiding the calamity that was surely the main streets at this hour. Finding his way out of the Ares District was easy enough and once he reached the highway, he mashed the accelerator down as far as it would go. The world whipped past them in blurring lights, shapes incoherently smashed together. Tora stole glances in Poppy’s direction, noticing her blank stare and silence.

He reached across and held her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. “He’s never going to hurt you again, Pops.” Tora’s voice cracked as he said it. It was his fault she was even here, had even been involved in this world. He should have left her that day, back at Moonbright Station, and never looked back. But he couldn’t- she had burrowed like a seedling in his heart and had bloomed a part of himself he never knew existed. He was obsessed, addicted, and hopelessly in love with her. He could not live without her now, even if it killed both of them in the process.

It almost had- Balthuman had discovered his secret relationship with Poppy a few weeks ago. Balthuman couldn’t help himself from exploiting it; the minute Tora refused an order for the first time in his life, Poppy had suddenly gone missing. Flashes of her bound to a chair in the warehouse, Balthuman holding his blade to her throat, her strangled cries unable to escape because of a gag. These memories surged a flame of anger so deep, he wished he could’ve killed Balthuman twice. This was patently different from other kills- it had been easy to disconnect from the endless stream of thugs he waded through. But killing Balthuman was pure vengeance, cold and true. 

In an effort to center himself, Tora looked at the highway signs, but his eyes searched the rearview mirror in paranoia that they were being followed. They were nearly out of the city, but not far enough. Still, they would need to find a place to stay for the night; he couldn’t bear making Poppy spend the night hunkered in the car. Who knows how long they had her tied to that chair. He shuddered as he swallowed the sour taste in his mouth. He _ could not _ lose his shit right now. Poppy was already teetering on the edge of sanity; he had to remain unmoved for her.

Poppy’s small voice broke his internal dialogue, “Where are we going?” Her tone was miles away and she wouldn’t meet his gaze. Tora felt a fissure crack through his heart, tears stinging the edges of his vision.

“I don’t know yet Pops. I just know we gotta get outta the city for the night, maybe two. Just until we can leave the country.” He planted his bloodstained hand on hers, squeezing it in desperate reassurance. He needed her to be okay.

Poppy abruptly turned to meet his eyes at last, “I think I know where we are. There should be a hotel a few miles from here. Can we stop for the night?” She stretched her limbs out, mindlessly rubbing her marked wrists. 

Tora was hoping to be hundreds of miles away from Narin City, but he couldn’t deny her this small comfort. Whatever it took to get Poppy back, _ his _ Poppy. “Sure thing, sweetheart. Just tell me where I’m goin’.” In truth, it might be more covert to stay closer in to Narin City; the clan wouldn’t anticipate the move.

Within minutes, they had arrived at a small roadside hotel. It was decent, nothing flashy, but not seedy either. It must have been popular- it was just on the outskirts of the city, but still close enough to enjoy the view of the city lights. Tora parked just off the main entrance, their getaway car sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the Mercedes and BMW’s. He made a mental note to park far in the back to draw away suspicion. He pulled a jacket from the backseat and wrapped it around his torso, covering his torn and bloody shirt.

“I’ll be right back Pops…lock the doors.” She barely heard him and nodded in agreement.

Poppy sat alone with her thoughts as Tora procured a room for them. Gazing out the window, her breath fogging it, she noticed flurries of snowflakes danced in the wind. Each ice crystal landing on the windshield and slowly melting against the warm glass- it felt so serene, clashing with everything she had experienced for the last two weeks. She felt the stiffness in her mind ease momentarily, breathing normally again.

She had felt Tora’s nervous energy filling the space in the car as they had fled; he was so close to the edge that she hadn’t said anything to help him keep it together. But she had seen the lines that creased his forehead and the small tears that he tried to hide- she knew he was blaming himself for this. It made her heart ache; she’d been foolish to ask for a public date last month. They’d hidden their relationship for the last year and fell into false comfort; it wasn’t long before someone discovered them and had reported back to Balthuman. And if there was one thing Balthuman liked, it was having leverage over his “employees.”

But that was the thing- Tora wasn’t just one of Balthuman’s employees- in his sick and twisted mind, he considered Tora like a son. Poppy knew that somewhere beneath the surface, this had warped Tora’s sense of family. So much, that she understood the gravity of what Tora had done for her- killed the only man he knew as a parent. At this thought, Poppy began to breathe heavily again, silent tears gracing her cheeks; she hurt so much for Tora. _ He never deserved any of this. _

Out of nowhere, the driver’s side door swung open and Poppy jumped, caught unawares.

“Whoa there, Pops, it’s just me,” Tora responded and held up his hands.

“S-sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Poppy held her face in her hands. _ Great going, Pops, now he’s going to worry _more. She lifted her face and reached for his hand, “Let’s get settled, okay?”

“You got it, sweetheart.”

* * *

Poppy stood in the simple room, motionless as she watched Tora pace. He double, triple checked every door lock and made his way to the window to pull the shades down. At this, Poppy spoke up, “No, leave it open. I want to watch the snow.”

Tora scowled without meaning to, “Pops, it’s not safe.” He reached for the cord to pull the shades.

Poppy crossed the room and gripped his hand, Tora nearly jumping out of his skin, “Tora, it’s fine. We’re four floors up. No one is going to see us.” Her look softened his expression.

“How the fuck are you so goddamn calm about all this?” Tora spat, his nerves speaking for him. She could see his resolve crumbling as he let go of the cord. This was it- everything that had happened was hitting him all at once. No amount of pacing or trying to master the uncontrollable would distract his mind. He was on the precipice of losing his mind and there was only one thing that could keep him from falling apart.

Tora’s crashing mouth made every thought or protest vanish from Poppy’s mind, his hands snaking between her locks and cradling her head. Poppy didn’t resist him, letting him consume her mouth, her body; she needed this as much as he did. One of Tora’s hands slid down the curve of her back and hoisted her up by her ass, curling her around his waist before they slammed into the opposite wall. They ignored the muffled scoffs of the neighbors next door; they were going to lay waste to this hotel room, one wall, one piece of furniture at a time.

Poppy threaded her fingers through Tora’s hair as his mouth traveled away from hers, his tongue finding the sensitive spots at her décolletage. She let out a long moan, the warmth of his touch pooling in her core. She tightened her legs around his waist, feeling more than just his toned muscles against her dampening center. Poppy slipped her hands from his face down to his bloodstained shirt and began to tear it away from his chest; the already strained fabric giving way easily in her grip.

Tora took this as permission to undress her, as one hand groped underneath her sweater that was soaked in Balthuman’s blood, “Let’s get ya outta all this,” was all he said as he pulled the sticky fabric from her skin, tossing it to the floor. His fingers made fast work of her bra, flinging it across the room as his mouth closed around an aching nipple. His mouth’s grip was so tight and forceful, Poppy let out an elated yelp and clawed her nails into his sides. A low growl released from Tora’s throat as he moved to her other breast, one hand slipping up her thigh. 

Poppy felt his strong hand grope her sex through her jeans, protesting the cloth’s presence. She flexed her pelvis, urging him onward as she raised her hands and draped them around his thick neck.

Tora grunted as he reached for the fly of her jeans, “These need to fucking come off, sweetheart.” he murmured in her ear, his breath prickling the hairs on her neck. All she could do was moan through her ragged breaths; her body was engulfed with so much need she didn’t even care that he was rough with her. She felt the tug of his hand clawing at her jeans, desperately trying to set her free.

And then he suddenly paused, setting his gaze deep into the wells of her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and brushed his lips gently against hers. Poppy could taste the warm tobacco on his breath, his musky scent filling her senses. “Are ya sure you wanna do this?” He began to search her eyes for any hint of hesitation, gliding his thumb across her cheek.

They had never made it past heavy petting and kissing- Tora was quick to respect this and always left her in the lead. Poppy speculated the threat of impending death changed how she felt about waiting for marriage. She wanted him, _ all _ of him. And she wasn’t about to wait for a piece of paper and a ring for it. Not anymore.

Without warning, Tora flinched, his eyes darted to the speckled blood on his hand. The one that had dealt the death blow to his boss. His features sobering, he eased Poppy off the wall and set her down on her own two feet. Unable to face her, he spun on his heel while cursing, “Fuck, I’m sorry Pops. I shouldn’t touch ya with these filthy fuckin’ hands of mine.” He raked impatient fingers through his long dark hair.

She could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to contain his emotions. Poppy knew he was on the verge of crying and she also knew that Tora hated being that vulnerable to anyone, least of all her. He was ashamed of wanting her and afraid to taint her. Though her heart throbbed for him, she also felt a billowing anger rise up in her throat- who the fuck was _ he _ to decide if he was good enough for her or not?!

Poppy stepped towards his back and grasped his arm with all her strength, wrenching his solid frame around to face her. “What the hell was that?!” She noticed that he was trying- and failing- to avert his gaze from her bare breasts.

His eyes narrowed in a cold stare, “Let it the fuck be, Pops. This ain’t the time or the place. Go to bed.” He tugged away from her hand and crossed his arms.

Poppy let an open scowl curl around her lips, “No goddamnit! This is exactly the right time and place. I decide, remember?!” She reached her fingers to the waist of his jeans in an attempt to pull him closer, but he was planted in place like a statue.

Tora snatched her hand away, almost crushing it with his grip. Through gritted teeth, he rasped, “Goddamnit Poppy! Let. It. Go.” He dropped her hand mid sentence and stalked away toward the bathroom.

But Poppy wasn’t finished with him. She ran in his direction and with all the strength she had left, wrapped her small arms as far as they would go around his waist, pressing her cheek and bare chest into the stone of his back. She held him there a long while, Tora frozen in disbelief. 

After a long pause, he spoke, his voice choked with emotion, “So you want a foul thing like me to defile ya, huh?” Breaking free of her grip, he whipped around and squeezed her shoulders in his hands and leaned down until their noses were nearly touching, “This is what ya want?” He was angry, his golden eyes alight with fire, but Poppy could also see untethered desire in them.

Poppy nodded, already feeling the wet heat returning between her thighs. She wanted this more than anything she’d ever wanted in her life. She lifted a hand to his cheek to comfort him, but he grabbed it before she could touch him. He brought her hand down to the button on his pants and challenged, “You want it so bad? Then you’re gonna have to get it yourself.” He reached behind his back, pulling his weapon from his waistband and tossing it carelessly on the floor. It was as bloodied as his hand and torso.

While Poppy reached both hands to pull his pants away from his hips, Tora’s hungry lips met hers again, his fingertips pressing into the hollows of her cheeks. His kiss was forceful, his tongue claiming every inch of space in her mouth as she struggled to tug away his jeans. When they had finally puddled at his ankles, he stepped out and kicked them away. Poppy grazed her hand over the silken skin of his aroused shaft, fingertips lightly brushing his head.

Tora growled again at her touch, gripping her hair and letting his mouth roam the flesh of her neck. He nibbled and sucked her skin so hard that she let out a cry and squeezed her fingers around the girth of him. He lifted his lips to her ear, his heated breath tickling the sensitive skin, “You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” Before he finished his words, he slipped a hand around the small of her back, pressing her body into his.

Rather than speaking, Poppy gave her answer by pulling his face down and claiming his mouth for herself. Their kiss shot electrical pulses straight through the endings of every nerve down to her toes. Tora’s hands sloped down to her ass, kneading her cheeks before swinging her legs around his hips. Cradling her in one arm, he knelt down and pressed their bodies to the floor.

Poppy’s flowing locks were a mess across the carpet, her eyes following Tora’s every move. His lips moved along her curves, stopping just short of her navel. Knowing she was watching him, his eyes met hers- the daggers of longing shooting at her as his capable hands opened her jeans and slipped them away from her hips. He wasted no time in petting her flesh through the soaked fabric of her panties. “Fuck, Poppy, you’ve been holdin’ out on me.” His voice was thick with predatory desire, all previous hesitation gone. 

His fingers tucked underneath the cotton barrier and stroked her folds, sliding effortlessly along them. Poppy’s chest heaved and her cries increased in volume as Tora’s pace quickened. His fingers dipped inside her, feeling her tightened walls grip him in need. He slipped his fingers out of her and tugged her panties over her hips, snaking them off her and casting them aside.

Wedging himself between her thighs, she gripped him as she felt his length slide along the lips of her weeping core. Tora let out a gasping groan at the feel of their flesh meeting. The weight of his body crushed her back into the carpet, feeling the fresh burn against her skin as he thrust against her. His lips found hers, the hot slip of their tongues dancing while he reached a hand down to squeeze her hip, nudging himself against her entrance. Tora stroked Poppy's cheek as he tucked himself inside her just enough to hitch her breath at the sharpness. Poppy gulped as he eased himself further inside, her muscles expanding as he filled her. She could feel the strain in his kiss as he held his composure; making love was a foreign experience for him.

Lifting his mouth away, Tora pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locked as he pushed deeper into her well. Poppy pinched her eyes, tears falling from their corners and her mouth falling slack as she braced her hands on his shoulders. Sliding himself out, he exhaled and opened his mouth to hers before diving back in. He held her in place, his fingers gripping her soft bottom as he rolled his hips into her, starting a gentle rhythm.

Tora caressed a hand down her side, moving his lips from hers and planting wet kisses on her jaw down to her neck and further until he reached her taught nipple. Poppy clenched around his cock as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before consuming it completely. Whimpering at the pleasure, Poppy hooked her leg around Tora’s, arching her back to meet his thrusts. In response to her fervor, Tora pressed heavier and faster into her. They fit perfectly together, as if they had been made to pleasure each other. Cradling her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, he lifted his face to take her in.

Poppy’s wide and caring eyes, his name a heavy moan on her lips shattered all thoughts of self-hatred. She _ wanted _ him, flaws and all. She didn’t care that he had lived a violent, shameful life strewn with the bodies of those equally damned. She needed him as much as he needed her; she was undeniably his soulmate. A torrent of pure love bloomed inside him.

Seeing the colored emotions cross Tora’s features, Poppy stroked her palm against his cheek as she saw tears form and drop to her skin. “Tora….come…here….Don’t be so far away from me,” she pleaded, pulling him close. Strands of his hair curtained around their faces; it was only the two of them in this world now.

“I…I’m right here.” His eyes fixated on her, their bodies speaking a language they hadn’t understood until now. He pressed his forehead into hers, their uncontrolled breaths sharing the space between their lips as he continued to chant, “I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Poppy tightened her grip on him, her walls pulsing against his manhood with each passing stroke. Their skin melded together in sweat as they slowly lost control in each other. Poppy’s cries were stunted as her breaths became shallow and wanting. She glided her hands around the back of Tora’s neck, her nails clawing at the nape. Poppy fell deeper into Tora, seeing at last the man she loved underneath all the pain. She had broken through that final wall around his heart, the one that let no one in. She saw _ him _ for the first time ever and only loved him more.

Feeling all of her around him, but needing more, he swept a free arm underneath Poppy, clutching her to him. Even their skin pressed together wasn't enough; he wanted her to swallow him whole. Because he wasn’t just making love to her; he was cleansing his soul of the demons that taunted him. _ She _ deemed him worthy, _ she _ felt he was a man worth saving. Nothing mattered more than the two of them in that moment.

With a brutal kiss, both clinging to each other in desperation, they ascended through climax. Poppy’s muscles closed around him, her moans released in his mouth as his lips sealed around hers. Gripping her hip, he plunged harder until he imploded and fell apart inside her. His face fell over her shoulder as he slowed his pace, his lips grazing her neck.

Gasping for air, Tora pulled Poppy close as he lifted her up and pressed his lips to hers. She straddled him, still feeling him throb inside her and rolled her hips forward. Brushing her damp locks aside, he cupped her cheek and longed to know what she was thinking. An elated smile crossed her lips before she leaned forward and pressed them into the crook of his neck. She memorized all of him- his taste, his scent, the feel of his skin touching hers. She was so afraid this was all a dream.

Tora felt a surge of emotion brim in his chest, running his lips across her shoulder. He understood now why he couldn’t let her go, why he couldn’t walk away that day in Moonbright. Fate could be a cruel bastard, but every now and then, it righted the world. Poppy was his fate as much as he was hers.

Poppy lifted herself from his shoulder, her eyes love drunk as she laid a small peck on his cheek. Tracing a finger across his jaw line, she drew him in for another kiss that made his cock twitch inside her. Placing her palm to his heart, he lifted one hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, a silent vow spoken between them.

Dampening his growing arousal, he separated himself from her and lifted her into his arms as he stood. Poppy’s eyelids were growing heavy with exhaustion, but she murmured a pausing request, “Let me help you.” 

He wondered what in the hell she could possibly be talking about; she needed to rest, not take care of him. “Sweetheart, I don’t need anything. Ya need to sleep now, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He kissed her forehead, the dewy warmth of her skin like velvet against his lips.

“No, I want to do this. Let me down.”

At her words, he obliged and looked at her curiously, seating himself on the edge of the bed. She sprung from his hold, making her way to the bathroom. A few moments later, she returned with the ice bucket filled with warm, soapy water and a washcloth.

Realization dawned on him and he couldn’t help but grimace. “Pops, I don’t want ya to have to do this.”

Poppy cushioned herself between his naked thighs as she gently replied, “I don’t _ have _ to do anything. I want to.” She dunked the cloth in the water, squeezing out the excess before taking his hand in hers. She ran the cloth in fluid motions across his skin, the crimson bleeding like water colors across the veins of his hand and dissipating with each pass.

Tears welled in Tora’s eyes. How the fuck had he deserved her?! “Poppy…I…” but she cut him off.

“Hush and let me do this.” She dunked the cloth in again, the pinkish red water billowing in the bucket. The blood swirled like ribbons suspended in motion. Poppy continued her work until his hand and forearm showed no traces of what happened earlier that night. When she moved to continue up his arm and shoulder, he placed a warm hand on hers. Poppy looked up to meet his gaze; in it she saw a glimpse of a child, a glimmer of hope.

Where words failed him, his body expressed instead. Tora drew her face to his, cupping her chin as he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Pulling away, his cheeks glinted in the light from a single line of tears as he choked out a throaty, “Thank you.”

Poppy revealed a kind smile, stroking his face, “Always, my love.” With that, she went back to cleansing his skin and, without knowing it, his soul. When she finished, she took his hand in both of hers and pressed her lips to it. “How about we get some rest?”

Tora nodded and pulled her naked body into his, cocooning them in blankets to hide from the world.

* * *

Poppy stirred in the fresh light of sunrise as she rolled over to see if Tora was awake. To her surprise, he was still fast asleep, unmoved by her presence. She studied his face and saw nothing but peace there, as if he had not a care in the world. As if they wouldn’t be escaping from a fate worse than death that very day. His visage gave her strength and confidence she wouldn’t have otherwise had in their circumstances. They had just had a brush with certain death and it wouldn’t be the last time.

Poppy lifted herself slowly from the bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping tiger. Stretching her aching muscles, she lifted the courtesy robe from the hanger in the closet and wrapped it around herself. Snuggling into its softness, she approached the open window and gazed out at a sight she hadn’t experienced since her childhood. 

The whole world around them was blanketed in a thick, fluffy coating of snow. It was fresh and glittering, the untouched slopes so much like the uncharted territory of their new beginnings. She didn’t know where they would end up and who they would be, but they had each other. It gave her an overwhelming sense of hope, something that was in short supply as of late.

Solid arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips found the base of her neck as they whispered, “Good morning.” Tora’s nose nudged the skin behind her ear as he spoke again, “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Without the slightest hesitation, Poppy nuzzled into his touch and murmured, “Our future.”

  
  
  



	5. Beta - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some wonderful inspiration from on high, I decided to write a Quippy smut fic. Yes, yes, we all know Torppy is end-game, but why not let our girl Pops have a little fun in the meantime, hmm? Pearl clutchers and anti-quippy's this one ain't for you darlings, so move along. 😘
> 
> HUGE shout-out to my Discord fam for brainstorming with me on this one. 😘
> 
> Content warning: explicit language, explicit depictions of sex acts, oral sex, biting, unprotected sex (we're all adults here & know how this works IRL). 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Eels- Fresh Blood  
Goldfrapp- Strict Machine  
Massive Attack- Dissolved Girl  
Lady Gaga - G.U.Y.

“Honestly, Boo-boo, I don’t know why you don’t just tell her how you feel.” Quincey shot a smile at his best friend and bodyguard from the passenger’s seat.

“Shut it Quince. I don’t need any distractions and that’s exactly what she is. A distraction.” Tora’s face hardened as he whirled the car around a sharp corner, heading to Giant Goldfish publishing.

Quincey let out an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes, “Oh please Tora, you really need to get yourself laid. You’ve been a rather sour boy lately. A little pussy would do you some good,“ Quincey taunted, “Besides, she’s definitely your type honey. I mean, have you even looked at that ass? Eros himself must have blessed it because  _ my god! _ ” Quincey bunched his fingers and kissed them like a chef.

Tora slammed on the brakes and shot Quincey a seething stare, “My sex life is none of ya goddamn business, Quince. Fuck off.”

“You mean your lack of one, dear.” Quincey’s mouth formed a smug grin, unfazed by the jolt of the car as Tora spun the tires and slammed down the gas pedal, “Suit yourself. I think I might just have myself a taste then.  _ I  _ could use the distraction.”

Tora stared straight ahead, but his hands gripped the wheel a little too tightly as he said through gritted teeth, “You do whatever the hell ya want, Quince. I couldn’t give two fucks.” 

* * *

Poppy tapped her heeled foot in absent-minded boredom against the side of the office couch. She sat poised on the arm and checked her watch for the sixth time.  _ Why is he always late for his beta reading appointments?  _ Quincey knew damn well how crucial it was to start these tasks on time. It was bad enough that she was staying after hours to accommodate his outrageous schedule.  _ That man and his hair appointments _ , Poppy thought with an eye roll.

Not long after, a soft knock tapped on the office door; she had forgotten all about locking up when everyone else had left for the day. Brushing her hands down her skirt and straightening the collar on her blouse to hide her ample cleavage, Poppy put on her most professional face and strode to the door. “On my way!” she called out. 

When she opened the door, Quincey’s towering figure took her breath away- everything about him was decked to the nines. His platinum hair was freshly coiffed, his casual blazer accentuated his broad shoulders and complemented the patterned shirt underneath. And god, did he smell amazing! Poppy couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but his scent made her want to burrow underneath that skin tight shirt and cling to those well defined pecks of his. 

“Well, sweetie, are you going to just stand there and gawk or are you going to invite me in?” Quincey smirked at her, bemused by her awestruck state. His fingers tapped the door jam in expectation.

“Y-yes, o-of course. Please, Mr. Balthuman, come in.” Poppy could feel the flare of blood rushing to her face.  _ Way to make it obvious, Pops. _ Her hair was knotted tightly in a bun, so there was no way to hide her embarrassment. 

“Please, dear, call me Quincey. No need for formalities anymore; I think we’ve worked together long enough.” His hand brushed her shoulder, sending a tingling sensation straight through her spine. 

Poppy stepped aside and ushered Quincey in before turning to close to the door. As she stood there, ensuring the lock was firmly in place, she could feel Quincey’s eyes boring into her. When she turned to face him, he had his hand placed on his hip and was gazing at her with an appraising eye. Poppy’s flush brightened as she realized he had been staring at her ass the entire time. 

“Mmm…darling, your curves look delectable in a pencil skirt. It just hugs all the right spots. And my, my, red strappy pumps- how daring of you.” Quincey winked at Poppy; she swore she also saw him lick his lower lip as his eyes rested on her bosom. 

_ Cut it out Pops, there’s no way he’s eyeing you that way. This is totally professional; and besides, he’s not into women!  _ Poppy sighed as she chastised herself. She had met a couple of Quincey’s on-again-off-again boyfriends- he was very fluid with his string of lovers. He seemed to have an insatiable appetite for sex and it was no more evident than in his writing. She knew he got a kick out of making her blush when he would perform his readings, so this little interaction was likely an extension of that.  _ Nothing more _ , Poppy reminded herself.

“T-thanks, Quincey. I’m glad you like it. I know you have an eye for fashion.” Poppy’s gaze stayed glued to the floor, still feeling the hot stare of Quincey’s blue eyes on her.

“Oh, honey, it’s more than just fashion. It’s how  _ you _ wear it.” Quincey’s eyebrows kicked up as he gracefully sat on the couch and pulled his manuscript from his leather messenger bag. “Shall we, dear?” he said as he patted the seat next to him gently. 

“Oh! Yes, of course.” Poppy approached, only chancing to sit on the very edge of the couch opposite Quincey. She hoped she didn’t appear rude; it just wasn’t nearly enough space between them for her comfort. 

Quincey turned to face her and clicked his tongue, “No sweetie, I need you closer,” He curled his finger in a come-hither motion, “I want to  _ feel _ your heart race when I’m reading. Part of my method, you know.” He pursed his lips as he flipped through his manuscript.

Poppy’s nerves caught fire as she inched closer to him, his intoxicating scent enveloping her senses. She stopped just short of the cushion edge, hoping this was a safe enough distance. Their thighs were practically touching and Poppy could feel the beads of sweat form on the back of her exposed neck. 

Quincey eyed her again, a devious grin curling around his lips, “That’s better. Now, let’s get started.” Finding the page he left off at, he added, “Oh, we’re finally getting to the  _ good _ parts. I hope you’re not too squeamish, Poppy.” There was that maddening wink again. 

Poppy squirmed and tried desperately to steel her nerves; she’d read plenty of Quincey’s novels over the past few months. Saying they were explicit was a gross understatement- Poppy’s face blazed each time she reached the romance portions, even when she was completely alone. Quincey’s writing was mostly gay fantasy romances, but he was particularly excited to share this work with her. He said it was divergent from his typical work and that he needed a female eye on the details before formal review. 

Clearing his throat, Quincey began, “Merrick pulled Dina closer, her inner thigh tasting the hardness beneath his trousers. Skimming a finger across her décolletage, he slipped down beneath the bodice of her gown, finding her aroused nipple,” Quincey’s voice dipped to a lower, seductive tone that played with Poppy’s ears as her heart begin to pound, “He brushed his thumb across the taught peak before gripping the bodice and tugging it down. Before Dina could stop him, Merrick closed his lips around her exposed breast. She ran her fingers through his hair before gripping it tightly and flexing her body into his.” 

Poppy hadn’t noticed she was leaning in closer to Quincey, her eyes spilling over the pages. Her poor ribcage couldn’t contain the thudding in her chest as she waited for Quincey to continue. When he didn’t, she looked up only to find his face mere inches from hers. Poppy froze, locked in his gaze. 

“Well, dear, aren’t you going to tell me what you think?” Quincey’s voice flowed like honey from his lips that moved closer as he tipped her chin with his thumb. 

Flames licked up Poppy’s body from her core, cascading to her throat. She could barely thread two thoughts together, much less form a coherent sentence, “It…it’s very good.”

Quincey edged closer somehow, his lips nearly brushing hers, “Really? Just ‘very good’? Because your body is telling me otherwise, sweetness.” Lifting his thumb, he grazed her bottom lip as his free hand slid its way across her lap. His fingers made lazy passes across the hem of her skirt, teasing just inside the lip. “Well? What else?”

Poppy could feel her body bloom in heat, the wetness pooling between her thighs.  _ Is this really happening? What is he doing? _ She had to swat away the thought of his fingers sliding up further underneath her skirt before responding breathlessly, “I…I guess I’m just….surprised. You write this very well for someone who...who’s…only into men.” Poppy gulped; that was probably the single worst piece of feedback she could’ve provided to a client. 

Quincey’s eyes widened for a split second before smoldering in a wicked light, “Who says I don’t like both?” He lowered his lips to Poppy’s, tasting them before tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth, “Who says I don’t like  _ you _ , honey?” Quincey flattened his palm against her thigh edging it upwards, catching on the strap of her garter belt.

Whatever brain cells that had been previously spared to form speech were now gone. Poppy’s breath came out heaving, drawing Quincey’s gaze to her cleavage. Quincey slid a finger underneath the strap of her garter belt, making her insides quiver with desire. Finally, Poppy spoke, “I…I just didn’t think I was your thing.”

Quincey lifted the strap and snapped it hard against her thigh, “Oh, dear, you are  _ very much _ my thing.” Without further talk, Quincey closed his mouth around Poppy’s as his fingertips grazed the delicate skin of her jaw and neck. Poppy’s flesh sprang up in arousal, her mouth opening with invitation for his tongue. In a move that surprised them both, Poppy gripped his shirt in her small fist, pulling him closer. 

Quincey smirked through a closed mouth kiss before lifting his hand up to her hair and released her locks with a single twist of his wrist. He gripped the sides of her face, his fingers writhing into her in freed hair as he pressed his lips to hers. As if possessed, Poppy pulled him closer and leaned back to lie against the couch, tucking his body between her thighs. Reaching down to hike up her skirt, Quincey slipped a hand to her ass cheek and gripped it firmly. Poppy wrapped her legs tightly around Quincey’s waist, the thin veil of her stockings snagging on his belt. 

Pulling away from their heated kiss, Quincey, moved his lips down her neck as he unfastened her blouse in haste. Between kisses, Quincey breathed, “Has anyone…ever…told you…how exquisite…your body…is?” Poppy let out a high pitched moan when Quincey’s lips met the curves of her breast. Hooking his finger into the center of her bra, he tugged it down, Poppy’s breasts exposed for his taunting. 

“N-no…It’s…not…something I hear a lot.” Poppy responded as she slipped her hands around his neck, aching for him to pleasure her more. 

“Hmm…their loss,” murmured before lapping his tongue around her nipple, squeezing the heft of her breast in his fingers. His hips grinded into her soft places and Poppy could feel his growing need. His fingers gripped her skin tighter than before, his body pressed against her harder- he was quickly losing control of his senses. And Poppy didn’t care one bit.

Pulling her nipple between his lips with a loud pop, his hand slipped between her legs and petted the warm dampness of her soaked panties. He eyed Poppy intentionally as he slipped a finger underneath the fabric and stroked her most sensitive parts. Poppy arched her back and cried out, her breath shallow and fast as he gained a rhythm. 

Quincey leaned over and took her lips in his again, pulling away only to behold her quaking body. Slipping his lips next to her ear, still sliding his fingers along her tender flesh, he cooed, “Poppy, dear, I’m famished and have a taste for pussy tonight. Is yours on the menu, darling?” He gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, awaiting her answer. 

Poppy’s head was swimming in the feel of Quincey, the taste of his lips. Dazed, she whimpered, “Y-yes…please…” The part of her brain that would be screaming at her to stop all of this was utterly offline. She wanted, no,  _ needed _ his face between her thighs. Poppy let out a delicate moan as Quincey’s lips traveled down her neck, between her breasts, and down to her navel while his fingers pried away her blouse. 

Quincey eyes pierced into Poppy’s, a devilish smile on his face as his greedy hands released her hips of her skirt and passing it over her legs. Tossing the skirt to the floor he rose slightly to admire the view, “Mmm, mmm, mmm…Poppy, honey, you are just delicious underneath all this. Let’s have a taste.” Lifting her leg to his lips, he ran his tongue along her inner thigh as he unbuckled the straps on her garter belt. 

Poppy’s body coursed with need from his incessant teasing. She felt the pulse at her center from the anticipation of his kiss, the contact of his tongue lighting a trail of fire down her leg as he peeled her stockings off. Kneading her foot in his hands, he placed a small kiss atop it. Poppy’s eyebrow cocked up when she looked at him.

Chuckling, Quincey replied, “So cute and small. I couldn’t help myself, darling.” Flinging her leg over his shoulder, he began his work on removing her remaining stockings before eyeing her panties. “You don’t really need these, do you?” It was more of a statement than a question because before Poppy could answer, Quincey already had his teeth around the waist of her panties, tugging them off like a wild beast. Gently lifting her leg from his shoulder, he slid the fabric off, tossing it aside. 

Growing increasingly impatient, Poppy slinked her foot back over Quincey’s shoulders, digging her heel into his shoulder to bring him closer. 

Quincey smirked as he purred, “So feisty, kitten…never knew you had that in you.” He turned his lips to her inner calf and closed his teeth gently around the flesh, eliciting an agonized moan from Poppy. “So you like biting hmm? My kinda girl.” Quincey continued up her leg with gentle nips that pinched her skin in a way that sent shivers down her back. He moved like molasses over her skin, his fingers prodding her soft flesh as he inched closer to her well.

When his lips found her core, he slithered his tongue around the edges of her folds, teasing her clit with light passes. Poppy was unable to restrain her cries as his tongue swirled around her sensitive bud, “Nghaahh…Q-quincey…gaaahh!” 

Peeking up from his work, Quincey chided, “Oh no, honey, I need you to scream louder than that. Let’s try again,” Quincey dug his fingers into her ass cheeks and suctioned his mouth over her clit. Poppy let out a passionate cry that reverberated off the walls. 

Following Poppy’s vocals, a violent thud sounded just outside the office. Poppy lifted her dazed face in alarm, “What was that?”

Quincey grinned and replied, “Oh nothing sweetness, just someone having a temper tantrum…Now, where were we?” He dipped his mouth back over her mound, slipping two fingers inside her. His long fingers were enveloped in her tight folds, their curling intensifying Poppy’s moans of ecstasy. She began to buck her hips towards his mouth and fingers in desperation. Knowing she was close, Quincey doubled flicked her clit with his tongue and sucked it in bursts. His hand slapped against her wetness, his wrists expertly whipping her body into a frenzy. 

“Oh…oh…gnhah….Q-qu-quincey….” Poppy’s breaths came in hoarse rasps as he finished her off, lapping up her womanhood like a three course meal. He gripped her hips as her body trembled against his jaw, her final crack in reality. Her feet curled into his shoulders as Quincey slowed his lips. 

“Mmm…mmm…mmn,” Quincey lifted his face to eye her disheveled and sweaty cheeks, “Poppy dear, you taste amazing. I’m going to need more of you though, I’m afraid.” She heard the clink of his belt coming undone, the zipper of his custom slacks sliding down. He shucked off his jacket and peeled the shirt from his chest, tossing them to the floor. Quincey nestled between her legs, his erection sliding along her aching lips, “Oh darling, I think I’m ready now. May I?” He nudged his cock at her entrance, peeking his head inside her core. 

“P-please…yes.” Poppy murmured. Needing no further invitation, Quincey sheathed himself inside her all the way to the hilt. Poppy gasped, being quickly stretched by his girth. 

Quincey caressed the side of her face and placed a small kiss on her mouth before saying, “Oh my…Poppy, you’re very tight, darling. This is going to be so much better than I imagined. You’re in trouble, my dear.” He finished his sentence with a forceful lunge into her body. 

His lips dove for her neck while a hand cupped her face, his thrusts matching his suckling mouth. A lewd moan escaped Poppy’s mouth, “Ooooh god…” She clawed her nails across his bare muscled back as he pumped into her. 

With each thrust, Quincey’s animalistic side broke through. His teeth grazed her neck, pinching her skin in sharp, needy pecks. Guttural sounds releasing from his throat, he lifted one of Poppy’s legs above her head, penetrating her deeper. The couch groaned in protest to their movements, the legs scraping the wood floor. 

Poppy’s flushed cheeks burned more as she felt him throb inside her. Brief electrical bursts ran straight from her torso to her toes when Quincey moved his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple through his teeth. He hummed in delight as her walls pulsed on his erection, his hand grasping her leg as he began to nibble on her exposed calf. 

He could feel himself nearing completion, but he was enjoying being a tease. When she was near climax, he slid himself out and watched in amusement as she glared at him in frustration, “Huh?” was all she could get out. 

Quincey brushed a drenched lock from her face, “Oh sweetness, don’t fret, I just didn’t want our time to end so soon. Up you go.” Quincey lifted her off the couch as he stood and flipped her over to brace her hands on it while he mounted her from behind. Cupping her sex with a strong hand, his fingers running circles over her clit, he lunged back into her depths. Poppy let out a startled yelp as she glanced back at him. Her small hands struggled to keep herself upright as his body slapped against hers. 

Leaning in closer as he rode her, Quincey raised his hand to brush aside her hair to nibble on her neck. The friction of his chest against her back, the smell of his sweat mixed with his cologne, and the taste of him on her lips became too much. Quincey slipped his hand to her belly, squeezing it as he rattled her body into submission.

His hot breath caressed her ear as he whispered, “Break for me again, honey,” before lapping his tongue around her earlobe. He slipped a hand down to her clit and squeezed it between his fingers, riding her until she shattered through a scream. Poppy dug her fingernails into the couch as wails of climax escaped her lips. Her walls spasmed around his cock as he clamped his mouth down on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave his love mark as he burst into her. Quincey measured his pace as he coiled a hand in her hair, tugging it while his lips devoured her neck. His free hand continued to make passes over her clit, evoking tortured whimpers from Poppy. 

“Mmm…darling, that was just what I needed. Thank you,” Quincey cooed in Poppy’s ear as he slid out of her. Poppy was too overwhelmed by the flood of endorphins to pay much heed to responding. Quincey pulled her up, a firm hand on her belly pressing her against him. He held her for a long moment before turning her around to face him and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, “I trust that was enjoyable for you as well, dear?” His piercing sapphire eyes were sincere as he trailed his thumb across her cheek. 

Poppy nodded in agreement, a satisfied grin on her face saying it all. After a moment, Poppy gently pulled away and asked, “D-do you mind if I get freshened up?” 

“No, not at all, honey. Go right ahead. I’ll need to be heading out soon anyway.” He canted his hand in a shooing motion before searching for his own clothes. 

Poppy cocked an eyebrow, “But we haven’t finished your beta reading, isn’t your draft due soon?” 

“Oh dear, tonight was purely for feedback and  _ research. _ You provided me with  _ plenty _ of new material.” A devilish grin formed on his face as he winked at her. 

Shock crossed Poppy’s face as realization dawned on her, “Y-you’re not going to use that in your story- are you?” It was one thing to seek her professional opinion, but to be  _ part of his novel _ ?

“Well, why not honey? You’re quite the lover and I’d be remiss if I didn’t share your talents with the world. I won’t use your name of course, but what could it hurt? You inspire me darling!” His eyes looked her up and down again, almost as if he were convincing himself for another round. 

Poppy’s face flushed a bright scarlet and her breath caught in her throat.  _ Oh my god!!  _ She snatched her clothes up quickly before retreating to the ladies room. She could hear Quincey’s chuckling as she walked away.

* * *

When Poppy returned from regaining her humanly form, she noticed that Quincey had disappeared. “Quincey? Where are you?”

A brooding voice called from the entry way of the office, “He’s not here. Left for the club ten minutes ago.” It was Tora, standing like a statue in his black suit, a scowl marring his beautifully chiseled features. He was rubbing one of his fists intently as he spoke.

Embarrassment fluttered in Poppy’s stomach.  _ Oh no, did he hear us the whole time?! _ Poppy was absolutely mortified, but continued, “O-oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you, Tora. But what are you still doing here? Surely Quincey was expecting you to escort him out?”

Tora crossed his arms over his chest before huffing in annoyance, “Nope, he asked me to give ya a ride home. Said he didn’t wanna trouble ya and his date picked him up.” 

“Oh. I see.” Poppy stated in a knowing tone. 

“Well, let’s get a move on, I ain’t got all night sweetheart.” Tora moved towards the door, not waiting up for Poppy to collect her things. 

As Poppy made her way to the exit and locked up, she couldn’t help but notice a fist sized hole in the wall opposite the door. Remembering that Tora was rubbing his hand and connecting the loud thud she had heard during her romp with Quincey, Poppy thought it best to let that mystery go. She could tell Tora was fuming and she was not about to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

_ Here goes nothing _ , she thought as she followed him down the hall to the parking garage. She had no idea that her night was only just getting started. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Beta Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi FF Fam! I know y'all have been waiting for this baby for quite some time, so I went to town with this second installment of Beta. Because this chapter ended up being so long, you will be getting a Pt 3 🤭😘 I'm sure you're all devastated about this LOL. 
> 
> Quick note- in relation to MPL canon- the balcony dinner night and everything that happened after it in the comic does not happen in this fic. Consider it a "what if" scenario of Tora & Poppy parting ways after the dinner at Alice's restaurant. Typical disclaimer: all characters herein are the IP of Lilydusk and any resemblance between this fic and MPL canon is entirely coincidental and unintentional. 
> 
> Content Warnings: public sexual acts, fingering, masturbation
> 
> **Beware: this fic has been known to light reader pants on fire and there have been some reported cases of spontaneous combustion. Tread with care and keep a water jug handy. Stay thirsty, my dears! 🤭🤭🔥🔥💦💦** 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
The Neighbourhood- Lurk  
Maroon 5- Feelings  
Flume/Tov Lo- Say It

_Earlier, outside the entrance of Giant Goldfish Publishing_

Tora huffed up the last flight of stairs to Poppy’s office, cursing Quincey under his breath. The little shit had insisted on going up first while Tora parked his car. Striding to the door, he reached for the handle only to find that it was locked. _The fuck?_ He lifted a fist to knock but was stopped dead in his tracks by the long, throaty cry of a woman being ravaged. _Poppy_ being ravaged.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Tora spat, acid rising in his throat. But his ears didn’t deceive him; the moans came more frequent now, more desperate. Tora wiped his face and spun on his heel trying to find a way to be anywhere but right there. He knew that he couldn’t leave though- he was on babysitter duty until Quincey walked out that door.

His eyes searched the hallway, finding a chair in a hidden corner close enough to see any oncoming threat and far enough away that he wouldn’t have to listen to Quincey’s handiwork. At least he hoped he wouldn’t hear what was going on. It was bad enough that he secretly desired Poppy, but for her to be involved with _Quincey_ stoked the fires of jealousy more than he cared to admit.

Tora began cracking his knuckles to soothe his racing mind. _Christ, why am I even worried about this? He fuckin’ told me he was gonna go after her._ He knew Quincey didn’t feign with his sexual pursuits; Tora had picked him up from too many clubs and unfamiliar houses for it to be a ruse. But why did it have to be Poppy? He could have anyone else he wanted, he was the Balthuman heir.

Without warning, a high pitched squeal erupted in the other room. Normally, he’d want to hear impassioned gasps of women he’d pleasured, but Tora seethed at the thought of Quincey with his hands on Poppy. Rolling in a sea of anger and jealousy, Tora balled his fist and sent the flats of his fingers through the drywall, leaving a gaping hole where it had landed.

_Goddamnit!_ He pulled back his fist to find the broken skin fresh with blood. He shook out his hand, trying in vain to ease the sting of his own impulsivity.

Raking his fingers through his hair, Tora resigned himself to his hidden corner and stewed in his torrent of emotions. He couldn’t understand why a girl he had known only a couple months had captivated him enough to be envious. Jealousy wasn’t a card in Tora’s deck; if anything, he preferred to keep his liaisons with women casual. He couldn’t _have_ a relationship even if he’d wanted one, so it was a win-win most of the time. But why was _she_ any different from other females he rebuffed? Hanging his head in his hands, he scolded himself for the obvious. Of course she was fucking different, in the most important ways. She didn’t throw herself at men or scheme to the top of the food chain like so many of the clan women he tossed aside. She actually cared about others, he saw that much; maybe even cared about _him_.

_What the fuck am I even thinking? None of that even matters; just let it go you dumbass. _Tora leaned back in the chair and tried to focus his mind on ceiling tiles counting them one by one. But Poppy’s cries and whimpers were calling to his primal side, the part of him that wanted to burst through that door and snatch her right out of Quincey’s arms. The part of him that wanted to fuck her senseless until she cried his name. “Get it the fuck out ya head already!” he muttered in admonishment, slapping his palm over his face.

Even with his intense anger, he couldn’t tame his imagination flooding with vulgar images of Poppy naked before him. He gulped, his growing arousal becoming harder to ignore. Fidgeting in his pockets, he pulled out the set of ear buds typically used for the gym. He stuffed them in his ears, connecting them to his phone and found the loudest thrash metal to play on repeat until this little exchange was over.

* * *

Though his eyes were closed and the snare drum trilled in his eardrums, Tora sensed the office door open. He braced himself for the upcoming awkward exchange; this was exactly why he hated tagging along for Quincey’s exploits, because he was _always_ required to take them home. Quincey might have been a sexual connoisseur, but he left the clean up for Tora.

Quincey sauntered over to the darkened nook, straightening his collar with a smug grin on his face. “Boo boo, why so glum? Did you not enjoy the show?”

Tora scowled as he rose from the chair. “Told ya Quince, I don’t give a fuck. You ready?” He hoped his words were convincing; Quincey gloating at his jealousy was the last thing he needed. Unfortunately, it appeared his game face was MIA tonight- Quincey saw right through his words.

Blinking in surprise, Quincey retorted, “Oh come now, Tora. I knew you were the possessive type, but you don’t typically care about us sharing women. What makes this one so special?” He canted his head in the direction of the door.

Tora stood silently fuming, wishing he could wrap his fingers around the little prick’s neck. Maybe he didn’t understand what this little shrimp of a woman did to him, but the mere thought of sharing Poppy with this blonde heathen made his jaw clench as his teeth grit in anger.

Quincey shrugged indifferently, “Well suit yourself, honey. I’ve got to be along now. Sugarplum’s downstairs so I won’t be needing your services,” Quincey turned to leave, but paused, his eyes flickering wickedly. “Poppy might appreciate a ride home; it’s a bit late for a cab in this area. Enjoy, caveman.”

Without another word, Quincey disappeared around the corner. Tora approached the door, blanching at the smell of sex that permeated his senses. He stood just inside the threshold and glanced around the office. It was an absolute disaster- the couch was damn near overturned, paperwork was strewn across the floor, and he was pretty sure he saw a pair of panties peaking underneath the couch. He hated knowing that Poppy would be stuck cleaning this up, so he straightened out the common area of the office and waited for Poppy to appear. He heard the muffled sounds of Poppy cursing and his face lit up in the hint of a smile- he knew she was a klutz and likely struggling with the skin-tight fabric of the dress she wore. Tora let out an imperceptible groan at the thought.

When he finished his work, he noticed with irritation that there was no condom wrapper in sight, nor one in the trash. His previously calm mood simmered to a baseline of contempt. _That little shit didn’t use protection with her? _Quincey was clearly becoming more reckless as he got older; he could afford to after all. While he was quite sexually free, Quincey was a regular hypochondriac and vigilant about his STD screens. It wasn’t Quincey he was concerned for- but Poppy. Maybe she wasn’t a virgin like he initially assumed, but she was certainly new to this idea of casual city sex.

Retreating to the entrance, Tora leaned up against the door and tapped his foot in impatience. Moments later, Poppy appeared, her face flushed with mortification- she must have known they were heard. Tora’s eyes raked over her form, still taken by every dip and curve of her petite body. The way her plump lips parted in a small ‘o’, her dainty finger tips smoothing her skirt down. Despite his boiling emotions, he couldn’t help his growing desire for her. Steeled for the ride home, he thought, _Well, let’s get this over with._

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of Poppy’s apartment building, Tora let out a sigh of relief. _Almost done with this shit night._ The car ride had been a silent, awkward one- both of them spent much of the drive stealing glances, but neither saying a word. The air was thick with discomfort and embarrassment for both of them.

Tora finally broke the silence as he parked the car across three spots, “Here ya go.” He waited motionless for Poppy to leave, but was surprised when she stayed put. Her face was knotted in conflict, as if she were having an internal conversation. “Everything okay?” he probed.

Poppy glanced up at Tora, meeting his eyes for the first time since she’d walked out of her office, “W-would you mind walking me to my door? I’m still not used to being alone and I know this isn’t the best neighborhood.”

Without even the slightest hesitation, Tora answered, “’Course, sweetheart.” He cut the ignition to his car and they both stepped out. He didn’t mind helping Poppy to her door, that wasn’t it- but he was shocked by how quickly he jumped like a puppy at her bidding. _Way to make it obvious, ya fuckin’ pushover. _ Why in the bloody hell was he being such a lapdog for this impulsive woman, who, he thought with disdain, just supremely fucked his boss?

“You don’t have to you if you don’t want to. I’ll be okay,” Poppy was facing him and had seen his disgusted expression.

_Goddamnit. _Normally he’d have such an unreadable poker face, but Poppy seemed to erode his defenses. Softening his expression, he replied, “Nah, it’s okay. I don’t mind. C’mon, let’s get ya upstairs.” He moved beside Poppy and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, leading her to the main entrance. It didn’t matter that he was upset at himself, angry with Quincey, or even unraveled by this little hamster. One look around her neighborhood said she was a lamb in the lion’s den- low fences, practically non-existent lighting, and a barren guard post. Good thing he knew a guy needing a decent job. Making a mental note to call Gyu in the morning, he opened the unlocked main door and ushered Poppy in. _That _would need fixing too.

Approaching the stairwell, Tora noted Poppy’s hesitation, “You okay?” He noticed the faintest pink blush color her cheeks before she answered.

“Would you mind going up first? Stairs and a skirt don’t really mix if you know what I mean.” She darted her gaze away from his, her fingers twisting the fabric at the sides of her skirt.

“Don’t sweat it, kid. I’ll head up first.” Climbing the stairs he was perplexed at her sudden shyness. How could this be the same woman he heard cry out an hour before? What sort of game was she playing with him? Frowning, Tora grunted and took the steps faster, knowing Poppy couldn’t keep up.

Panting behind him, she gasped, “It’s the 4th floor.”

Tora halted, realizing he hadn’t been paying attention to her in his frustration. They arrived at her floor and he swung the stairwell door open, his impatience returning. Holding the door open, he waited for Poppy to climb the remaining steps, but held it not a second longer once she reached the threshold.

Poppy’s eyes widened and sunk in hurt with his terse demeanor, “I’m just a few units down. You can go if you like.”

Tora immediately felt like an asshole. Wiping his face to shake whatever broody teenage shit this was from his mind, he replied, “Nah, don’t worry, sweetheart. I wanna make sure you make it in okay.” He sucked in a deep breath and followed behind her as she rustled for her keys.

She stopped at the third door on the right and spoke as she turned the key in the lock “I’m sorry you had to hear all that tonight. I really had no idea you were waiting outside the office.” Her face had bloomed a radiant crimson as she turned to look at him, her door open a crack.

Caught off-guard, Tora impulsively replied, “Kid, you could wake the dead with that mouth. Maybe be more discreet next time, sweetheart.” Right as the words left his lips, he regretted it. What the hell was with him tonight?

Poppy’s eyes narrowed, her cherry red lips sneering, “Well excuse me for enjoying myself!” She huffed and turned to enter her apartment.

Tora knew he embarrassed her and she was hot with anger. But for some reason, he couldn’t leave her with the last word. The green monster inside him was rearing its ugly head again- that she had _enjoyed_ her romp with Quincey maddened him. Grabbing her wrist and whirring her around to face him, he spat, “Yeah well I hope it was worth it, sweetheart. Because he doesn’t give two fucks about ya.“ His face inched closer to hers, his heart thrumming in his chest, brazen with envy.

Yanking her hand out of his, Poppy stabbed her index finger into the stone of his chest, “What the hell is wrong with you?! This hot and cold crap is getting old.” In a vain attempt to emphasize her point, she pressed both hands to his chest, but he didn’t budge.

_Fuck this_, Tora thought as he gripped Poppy’s wrists and pinned them above her head on the adjacent wall, pressing his body into hers. Having her so close, their skin touching, her ragged breath caressing his cheeks as he leaned in made his cock swell in need. If he could convince her, he would fuck her right there in the open corridor. He forced the lump in his throat down to quell his desire and murmured in her ear, “Hot and cold, sweetheart? I’ve been hot for ya since I first saw ya.” His free hand grazed her jaw line as he continued, “You wanna know why I’m actin’ this way?”

Poppy gulped, her breasts heaving into his chest, her nipples standing at attention through the linen of her dress. Tora sloped his hand across her throat, rounding over her breast, before trailing down the front of her thigh. A luscious gasp escaped her mouth as he coaxed her legs apart, his fingers stroking her barren sex. So she _had_ lost her panties. _Good_, he thought devilishly.

In between panting moans, Poppy gazed into Tora’s eyes and asked, “W-why?”

His fingers glided easily along her slick folds, his thumb lazily toying with her clit. He was going to enjoy this more than he thought. Penetrating her deep with two fingers, he took her mouth in his. Their tongues met in unbridled passion, his wrist ratcheting his fingers inside her clenched walls. Her muffled whimpers against his lips told him she wanted this as badly as he did. So there _was_ a chance with her after all.

Pulling away from their kiss, he responded to her question as he brought her closer to climax, “You wanna know why I’m fuckin’ moody, do ya?” Tora steeled his grip on her wrists, pistoning his fingers inside her, feeling her flesh cave around them with each pass. He relished watching her eyes flutter and her mouth hang open in a hazy stupor. Her chorus of whimpers brought out the beast in him as he rasped, “Because it should’ve been _me_ inside you tonight. The only name that should be on your lips when you come is _mine_.”

Poppy was teetering on the edge of sanity, her hips now grinding into his hand, hungry for euphoria. But Tora pulled away abruptly, his hand sliding out of her drenched pussy as he dropped her wrists. Backing away, he eyed her with a smug grin, licking his lips in want despite himself. He _wanted_ to finish her off in the worst way, but not yet. If he was honest with himself, he wanted her to beg for it a little. He imagined her pleading with him to give her release as he slowly lapped her essence from his fingers. _ So sweet_.

Incredulous didn’t begin to describe the look on Poppy’s face as she came to, realizing he had denied her completion. “What…the…hell?” She let out between ragged breaths as she braced her hands on her knees. Her eyes flickered angry and lustful in the dim light.

Tora cupped her chin to look up at him. His lips curved, sinister and teasing as he trailed a finger down her jaw, “Now ya know how it feels, sweetheart.” Pecking her on the cheek, he released her and turned to leave.

Poppy stared gaping as Tora walked back to the stairwell. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?! Get back here, _now._” Her eyes narrowed as she saw he made no effort to look back.

Stopping just before the stairwell door, he glanced over his shoulder, his smugness emanating from his words, “Just ‘cause you’re cute, doesn’t mean you can be an asshole to me like everyone else. Goodnight, sweetheart.” He waved briefly before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Poppy slammed the door behind her, flipping the locks with vicious turns of her wrists. Leaning her back against the door, her breathing slowed to a gentle heaving. She still felt Tora’s hand on her thigh, his fingertips pinning her wrists, the way his thick digits filled her, his erection pulsing against her sex as he pressed her against the wall. Her core burned bright white, the remnants of unfinished business taxing her nerves.

Thoughts of Quincey flashed in her mind too. The way he decadently nipped her legs and slowly made her body his. It was surreal, crazy, and nothing she had ever experienced before. She went without sex for months, after she and Julri started their slow demise. And now she had devoured a carved muscle buffet in the matter of hours. _How the hell did tonight turn out like this?_ More importantly, why was Tora so pissy about the whole encounter? It wasn’t like she _belonged_ to either one of them. She was just a young woman having fun, and yet she was still internally reeling from how each encounter ended. Both men took what they wanted and left her confused in their wake.

_Well screw them both, _she thought as she tossed her bag on the counter, traipsing to her bed in exhaustion. Work was going to be awkward for sure, but she could handle tossing Quincey aside. She knew he was a playboy from the start and considered their tryst a one-time deal.

Tora though, _that_ surprised her. He wasn’t a talkative man, and he always seemed annoyed by her presence. Sure, they had a few run in’s with each other a couple months ago, but he became particularly cold after Poppy signed a contract with Quincey. She hadn’t really existed to him prior to all this and suddenly she was the focal point of his lust? None of it made any sense. But then again, neither did being the editor for a mafia heir turned romance writer.

Poppy collapsed on the bed, peeling off her dress and remaining undergarments. She rolled her eyes as she realized Quincey had lost her last pair of clean underwear. She welcomed the unsexy distraction of her to-do list and mentally added laundry to it. Commando it was for tonight. Leaning over, she pulled her nightshirt out of the hamper and threw it over her shoulders, ready for sleep.

But a familiar smell caught her attention. Tugging at the collar of her nightshirt, she sniffed and her eyes flattened. It was _his_ scent- the same one that clung to the zip jacket crumpled at the bottom of the hamper. And with it, came the flood of restless yearning for a night cut short.

As if bewitched, Poppy dug the hoodie out of the basket and brought it to her face, inhaling the intoxicating scent. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t washed it and returned it; she supposed there was part of her that subconsciously wanted to keep it. Falling back on the pillow, the hoodie in her grasp, she kept it close to her face. The fabric was worn and soft, like her favorite pair of jeans- the ones she had thrown out after the scooter wreck. It was oddly comforting and equally arousing.

Lust billowed in her core once again, spreading like tendrils through her body, as if Tora were right there with her. Part of her resented that he had this affect on her; his rollercoaster behavior was more than she wanted to deal with, in truth. But dear god, those abs called her name and the memory of his tongue against hers made her fingers slip under the lip of her nightshirt.

Poppy buried her face into the jacket, breathing all of him in as her fingers made gentle strokes of her sex. A starved moan escaped her lips as she dipped her fingers inside, leaving her thumb to press hungry circles around her clit. She had to finish what he started, her body needed this release.

As she rode her own hand, Poppy bit into the jacket at the memory of Tora’s words. _Because it should’ve been me inside you tonight. The only name that should be on your lips when you come is mine._ His voice has been gravel with desire, his lips grazing her ears. Short cries muffled into the soft fabric stuffed in her mouth, her hand acquiring a mind of its own. She recalled the pressure of his hands pinning her wrists above her head, his erection bulging into her with those nearly imperceptible thrusts of his hips. And dear lord, those amber eyes staring straight through her soul like he wanted to possess every inch of her.

But these thoughts took her further, to a place they hadn’t yet been. In her mind, she cried out for him to fuck her against the wall. Or had she said that out loud? She wasn’t sure. Imagination and reality were melded together as her hand worked furiously at her cunt, wet again for a lover. Her mind’s eye watched as Tora freed himself from his pants, hiking her up on the wall and impaling her so deep that all of Narin City would hear her wails. She almost felt his firm hands slip from her wrists to grab her ass as his pelvis mercilessly thrust into her.

A high pitched mewl sounded from Poppy’s lips as her orgasm crashed like an unruly ocean through her body. Her strokes softened but she couldn’t help rubbing her clit a bit longer, just to make the feeling last.

When she had settled into the euphoric fog, she did something she never would have done before tonight. Reaching for her cell, she pulled up the camera as she withdrew her hand from her sex. Snapping a shot of her wet fingertips, she grinned and said aloud, “Let’s see you resist this, jerk.” She hit the send button and tossed her phone aside, burying her face back in the jacket.

* * *

_Bzzt. Bzzt._ Tora hadn’t immediately heard the vibration of his phone against the concrete floor of his apartment, but he saw the screen light up in his peripheral vision. Loud whirring sounds and tires screeching erupted from his TV’s surround sound system. _Just gotta finish this lap. It better not be that fuckin’ princess._

Tora had all he could take of Quincey’s bullshit for one night. When he arrived home following his encounter with Poppy, his mind raced with possibilities and straight longing. He was surprised he hadn’t wrecked his car because he was driving so distractedly. So he did the thing that always calmed his nerves- destroying pixilated cars on an imaginary race track. He was almost steadied too, if it hadn’t been for that fucking text.

The artificial sound of car parts cracking and wheels squealing caught his attention from his busied thoughts long enough to see his game end in glorious defeat. The blinking red “GAME OVER” flashed over the screen, angry and taunting.

“Fuck!” Tora yelled as he flung the controller across the room. He was thinking about her again, despite all his best efforts at distraction. He still felt the warm clench of her pussy on his fingers, the taste of her on the tip of his tongue. Tora didn’t know what had come over him there- he shouldn’t have done anything to her. But that buxom little hamster was too difficult to resist. And there was definitely part of him that wanted to win, to be the last man standing.

The last two months had been sheer torture for him- he thought they were done when they cleared the air about her picture at Alice’s. She clearly had nothing to do with that fucking notebook and was better off moving on with her life. And then the book deal came- Tora for once was shocked when Quincey scheduled that first meeting with Poppy to discuss Giant Goldfish’s proposal. Of all the editors to come across in this city. He remembered that night well- in between stolen gazes, he stewed as Poppy cheerily presented her proposal. She was so complimentary and Quincey ate that shit up like candy. He barely read the damn thing before signing his name to it. Tora was secretly proud of Poppy’s tenacity, though he was loathe to admit it. When all was said and done, she was a fool for getting into bed with Quincey. Figuratively and literally.

Tora pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before picking up the phone. _Can’t ever catch a fuckin’ break, I swear, _he thought in irritation as his other hand grasped for his pack of cigarettes. Swiping his passcode across the screen, his eyes widened as he saw the text from Poppy. A _picture _message. _Shit, what is it now?_ He absentmindedly popped a cigarette between his teeth, gently gnawing at it to stay his anticipation.

Tora’s jaw dropped in surprise, his cigarette tumbling to the floor as he opened the photo with the simple caption “Thinking of you.” Staring at him were two dainty fingers glistening with a viscous wetness that could only come from one place.

“Fuckin’ Christ!” he said aloud to no one. When the hell had she become this bold? The sweet Poppy he knew would _never_ send such a lewd photo. But his questioning thoughts were overruled by the swell in his pants as he chewed his bottom lip. She thought of _him_ while touching herself, despite how the night ended? The image alone of Poppy stroking herself in need of him made his cock throb and his mouth dry as desert earth. Just picturing her delicate hand kneading her sex, crying out his name played a vulgar movie reel in his mind.

Tora stretched against the couch and closed his eyes, picturing Poppy’s knees spread, pale fingertips stroking her rosy pink folds. He felt the memory of his body pressed to hers, all of his hard angles fitting neatly in her softness. God, he enjoyed coaxing her moans, seeing her jaw slacken from pleasure he gave her. He had half a mind at the time to slide his cock between her lips and bring them both to conclusion. It would’ve been delicious revenge to make her come and not fuck her, but his own ego took it a step further to deny her orgasm altogether. _You’re a cruel bastard, ya know that?_ The thought curled his lips into a wicked grin.

Tora unzipped his pants, slipping his palm over his engorged shaft. Memory of Poppy’s shy whimper played in his mind as he passed his hand over his girth. Imagining Poppy was right there, he spoke to her, “That’s it, baby…play with yourself for me.” Tora’s imagination didn’t disappoint- Poppy was getting louder, more passionate with every passing moment. That straight laced, uptight editor was about to let her hair down for him.

Groaning, Tora’s strokes intensified. Flashes of those perfect tits enticed him; he imagined pinching her nipples between his fingers, burying his face between them, slipping his hand between her legs. He ached to make her scream for _him_, to have that beautiful pout of hers wrapped around his cock.

Finding a rhythm, Tora brought his attention back to the photo with hyper focus. He would suck those porcelain fingers clean and consume her body with his own. No more taunting, he was all action and making good on his promise to bring her pleasure. It wasn’t his hand around his cock at this point- he was inside her, bending her over his couch with those voluptuous ass cheeks filling his hands. Maybe pinning her down on the floor and wrap her thighs around his waist. He could feel the familiar jolt shimmy down his spine right as Poppy’s voice sang out like a siren, just for him.

Sweat beading on his brow, Tora rolled his head back against the wall, spent and delirious. His heart hammered in his chest, the cadence slowing with each passing second. Sweet relief washed over him, but his competitive side nagged at him- Ms. Poppylan Wilkes was about to get a little payback.

He snapped a photo of his hand that was covered in the evidence of his lust before wiping it clean. Tapping a quick message along with the photo, he smirked imagining her reaction as he hit the send button.

_two can play at this game sweetheart. see ya soon._

* * *

Author Note: So shortly after I posted this bad boy, I had one of my readers be inspired to create an image to go along with the chapter. Let's just say, we found Poppy's missing pair of panties. 😅🤭

Many thanks to the great Mental_juju for creating this and making me blush with her compliment about my work: "I mean....that stuff would prime someone with no genitals." 🤣🤣 


	7. Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!  
I have yet another one shot for you- I was immensely inspired by Lilydusk's SG 97/98 Post for the Sugar & Spice Club series. This was one of my favorite SG's and I've always wanted to write a piece for it. I'm a tad nervous to post this because the work is already so legendary in its own right. This is my imagined conclusion of the series, so I hope this does justice to Lily's work. This fic will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read the series, so get your ass to Lilydusk's Patreon stat! All characters within are Lilydusk's IP, I'm just playing in the sandbox, y'all. 
> 
> HUGE shout-out to my girl Emily for being an awesome beta reader and making sure I kept this in character! 😘😘😘
> 
> And if you're wondering about Confessions- YES I am working on Chapter 15...I just had to get this and Beta part 2 out of my system. Updates will be slower than usual because the hubs & I are in the middle of buying a house. Priorities and whatnot. 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Content Warnings: physical violence (man being punched), explicit sexual acts, oral sex, unprotected sex, discussion of work in sex clubs. 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Selena Gomez- The Heart Wants What It Wants  
Lana Del Rey- Off To The Races  
TLC- Red Light Special  
Halsey- Is There Somewhere

Poppy looked up from the table she was cleaning towards the door. It was probably the tenth time she’d done so for the last hour; it was Friday and that meant Tora would be coming to see her. For the last two months since their first encounter, he arrived every Friday without fail for their “dates” as she called them. The thought made her lips curve up in a smile; Tora wasn’t your average customer at the Sugar and Spice Club. Underneath that tough exterior was a heart of gold- one that made sure he was the only man she entertained and that she was well cared for.

She remembered the event that started it all vividly- it was roughly a week after they’d first started seeing each other. Another man had requested her services and had pulled her aside right as Tora had walked in…

* * *

_ Two months earlier... _

“Well hello sweet thing.” The clammy hands of a stranger gripped her arm, his breath raising gooseflesh on her neck. Poppy could instantly smell the sharp punch of whiskey on the man’s breath. Another drunk customer.

Shuddering, Poppy wrenched away from the man’s grasp and mustered her most polite tone, “I’m sorry sir, but I’m not serving clients today.” She had been deflecting customers all day long; the last thing she needed was an intoxicated one that didn’t know the meaning of the word “no.”

The man staggered towards her, snatching her by the waist and slurred his words, “Awe, c’mon now honey. I’ve got a nice wad of cash for ya if you play nice.” Poppy’s eyes darted to the entrance searching for their bouncers, but they were nowhere to be found. 

A furious voice boomed from behind them, “The fuck do ya think you’re doin’, pal? She said no.” Tora’s hand wrapped around the man’s arm and yanked him away from Poppy.

Poppy stood silent as she watched the scene unfold, knowing it was lights out for this guy. He must have been new to this part of town, because everyone knew not to fuck with Big Bro Tora. Everyone.

“Fuck off, dude. This one’s mine.” He tugged away from Tora’s grip and encircled Poppy’s waist, pulling her towards a dark corner. That was his fatal mistake- the entire club stood still, a hushed silence settling in.

Before Poppy could comprehend what happened, she was pushed back against the nearest couch. Tora gripped the man’s shirt, whipping him around before his fist connected to the man’s jaw with a crack that sounded like a watermelon splitting on concrete. He slumped to the floor when Tora released his shirt, groaning as he spit on the floor. Poppy thought she noticed a few teeth settled in the small pool of blood.

“Get this fucker outta here. NOW.” Tora barked at the manager, his amber gaze was molten with fury, “I don’t wanna see his ass in here again!”

Poppy watched as the manager whistled for the two bouncers that had reappeared near the entrance. Without a word, they marched towards the man and lifted him by each arm, ushering him out.

Tora turned to the manager again, his eyes narrowing and demanded, “Ms. Poppylan sees no other customer but me, ya got it? And you pay her the same as the other girls. I’ll cover ya costs.” Tora’s fist slammed on the bar, a stack of bills landing in front of the manager.

“Y-yes, Aniki. Anything you say,” he shuddered and asked, “Anything else you need?”

Tora’s features darkened. “A room. And it better be clean.”

“Comin’ right up, Aniki.”

* * *

That was the day Poppy discovered she belonged to the highest ranking clan member on this side of Narin City- he answered only to the big boss. And apparently he was loaded because Poppy received a pay increase that same week, despite her new mundane tasks of bussing tables and serving the occasional meal to a guest. Tora had full reign of her schedule as well; he didn’t get just one hour- he could show up at any point in the day and she was behind closed doors with him for hours, sometimes the whole night.

Poppy shivered at the thought. Those nights were some of the best she’d had in a long time; and it didn’t hurt that her debt was nearly paid off. Soon she could begin looking for other work, but she had to admit she would miss some things. She had grown close with the other girls who had taken her under their wing. They gave her advice on customers to avoid and ways to get tips without giving up the goods. It had been a rather lucrative two months and she saw light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.

Bending over to wipe the far corner of the table, Poppy shot back up as she felt a large, firm hand squeeze her ass cheek. Before she could react, that same hand wrapped around her waist, planted over her belly. Calloused fingertips brushed her hair aside followed by warm lips grazing her ear as his familiar scent enveloped her.

“Hi sweetheart,” he crooned, his voice was like honey, dark and thick with desire. He reached a hand up to her chin, turning it so her lips met his. His flavor hit her taste buds as his tongue parted her mouth, strawberries and tobacco. The combination might be off-putting to others, but she relished it and found herself daydreaming about it all week long. Not to mention those long beautiful lashes, intricate tattoos all over his toned muscles and…

Poppy broke away from their kiss, her lips hovering over his in a wild smirk, “Can we go now?” Her golden brown gaze beckoned him and his own eyes flickered with devilish intent. She wasn’t a fan of displaying their affections openly with other guests around. She craved privacy for their time together and wasn’t fond of the other girls ogling him openly. Poppy wasn’t sure if it was jealousy per se, but she was just as possessive of Tora as he was of her.

Tora nodded before pivoting her around and sweeping her up into his embrace, her ass neatly tucked against his forearms. Poppy wrapped her thighs around his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back. She dug her heels in ever so slightly, his lips flashing a smirk of approval in her direction. Poppy kissed him, brushing his bangs aside, “I missed you.”

She could’ve sworn she saw those golden lights twinkle. “Ya say that every week, sweetheart,” he quipped as he carried her off the main floor to their suite in the back. It had been renovated last month to meet all of their needs, Tora had seen to it himself. He even demanded soundproofing and spared no expense for the lavish furnishings- Poppy had never seen a room so decadent in her life. Certainly not in a sex club in a skeezy part of town. No one was allowed to use it but them and only Tora had the key.

“I mean it though, I like you a lot.” Poppy saw the faintest rose color his olive skin. Who knew a thug like him could blush like a school girl. Unable to contain herself, she pecked him on the cheek and stroked his face with her delicate hands, his sturdy frame quivering at her touch.

“Ya know you’re gonna pay for that, right?” Tora said as he opened the door to their private suite.

“Gladly. I always do.” Poppy responded before pressing her lips to his again in wanton lust. Whenever he was near, whenever he held her, she couldn’t help kissing him. She noticed herself craving his touch like a drug, her body humming in anticipation of his arrival each week. She had pleasured herself on countless nights at the mere thought of him inside her, how his hands would roam her body and claim her, how his lips would leave a trail of fire down her skin. Poppy knew she was getting too attached, that it was dangerous to do so- men like Tora didn’t have girlfriends, they had mistresses. But still her heart couldn’t let go; she was a goner, plain and simple.

Tora navigated the entry without looking, far too busy with Poppy’s mouth and body pressed against him. The door slammed and Poppy heard the heavy clack of the interior deadbolt to the room. No one ever dared to disturb them, but it made Poppy feel safer all the same. Tora was thoughtful in that way- he made every attempt to make her feel wanted and cared for. It was crazy to think this guy was a high ranking gang member that she knew nothing about just months prior. But if she was being honest, that didn’t matter to her- not anymore.

Pinning her up against a wall, Tora trailed his mouth down her throat, nibbling at the bowed collar meant only as a decoration. He’d grown affectionate of the costume, so she’d only wear it on Fridays to please him. Poppy rolled her head back as Tora freed her breasts from the flimsy cloth barrier with a tug of his forefinger, his tongue finding a knotted peak. Nestling his erection between her thighs, he began gentle thrusts that made Poppy mewl and gasp. A simmering heat bloomed at her center, her body readying for him, as if on cue. It was a damn good thing she wore a g-string because her usual panties would’ve been ruined by now. She tightened her thighs around him, grinding against him in need. God, he was so magnificently solid in all the right places.

Tora paused and pinched her chin, his dimples kicking up, “Easy there, sweetheart, we got plenty of time for that.” He forcefully thrust into her just to be the tease he was, “I’m not done havin’ fun yet.” A low growl escaped his throat while he continued his slow devotion to her breasts. He was attracted to those babies like magnets and he’d spend half their time with his mouth all over them if Poppy didn’t distract him in other ways. She wasn’t about to complain though, the things this man did with his tongue- it made her nerves ignite like she was made of gasoline and he was the flame.

“Gnaaah, Tora…ah..ah” Poppy cried out as his tongue flicked at her swollen nipples. This only made him more ravenous as his fingertips snuck underneath the hem of her skirt, finding the soaked thin fabric of her g-string. Hooking his finger around it and giving it one swift tug of his wrist, Poppy heard the zip of it tearing.

“Hey! Those are expensive, quit doing that!” Poppy snickered as she batted his shoulders. A delighted grin played across his lips that were still working her breast as he greedily thrust two fingers into her depths.

Poppy let out a high pitched yelp at the sudden penetration that melted into hunger. She lunged her hips forward, eager for the full length of his fingers, moaning when he curled them inside. Her breaths were stinted, her breasts bouncing in his face as he snapped his wrists rapidly. He was always so good at making sure she was ready for him; they had learned this lesson a few times given his size. And a little foreplay certainly didn’t bother Poppy. Not one bit.

Tora caught her by surprise with a grunt as he pulled out of her, untangling her legs from his waist and hoisting her atop his shoulders, her back scraping the wall. Her heeled feet dangled off the edge of his shoulders as his face disappeared underneath the tiny skirt. She only saw his flowing locks as she felt his hot, languid tongue on her pussy. Poppy latched her hands quickly to the back of his head, steadying herself between his face and the wall. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks as he sucked her clit and dove his tongue into her well.

“Oh…Oh…God…” Poppy gasped as she bucked her hips against him. Her cries only made Tora redouble his efforts, letting her ride his face and squeeze him between her thighs. He scarcely came up for air as his lips worked a magic on her clit that made her toes curl. Stretching his mouth across her mound, Poppy squealed as bursts of suction toyed with her in between hot licks of his tongue. She twined his hair between her fingers as fiery tingles trailed brightly down her body. A vibration rocked through her core, her legs quaking with a life of their own against Tora’s cheeks. A pleased groan sounded from below, clear in his intent on having all of her.

Familiar lightning strikes racked through Poppy as she dug her back into the wall, arching herself deeper into Tora’s mouth. She practically suffocated him as she clenched her thighs around his face and dug her heels into his shoulder blades. This was everything she had waited for, every week for the last two months. He played her body like taut strings on his guitar- each touch expert and flowing like a song. And dear god, his stamina was unmatched by any previous lover. Not once did Tora stop- he lapped her up with ravenous thirst, unable to quench his lust.

Poppy released a wail and shuddered against Tora’s lips as her nerves frayed. She leaned back against the wall spent, dripping in sweat. Her chest rattled as her breaths desperately sought equilibrium.  _ How does he manage to out-do himself every single time?  _ she wondered as she licked her lips, finishing the waves of pleasure with small rolls of her hips.

Tora hummed a pleased tune as he used his tongue to pet her sex, delighting in her moans when he hit her sensitive nub. Placing a kiss atop her mound and steadying her quivering legs, he gently brought her back into his embrace. Poppy rested against his chest while he carried her to the nearest chaise lounge. She gratefully stretched her limbs cat-like and prepared to curl up for a nap on the velvety leather.

Tora chuckled as he loosened the tie at his neck and shucked off his suit jacket. He made sure to grab the condom from his pants pocket before tossing them aside. “Don’t get comfy yet, sweetheart. I ain’t nearly done with ya.” 

Through the haze of her bliss, she watched as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing those vibrant tattoos. She’d never been much for inked guys in the past- back when she hadn’t been entangled in the system. Those were the types Granny had taught her to steer clear of, saying they were “nothing but trouble.” But the underground world taught her many things- least of which that you couldn’t judge a book by its cover. And for some reason, _hi_s tattoos spoke something else to her- the peonies opened in hope and spoke in love letters to her. The koi upon his arm swished their tails in mischief and adventure. And the tiger wrapped around his leg? Well, he stalked her like the delicious prey that she was.

“You’re starin’ again, Pops.” Tora’s mouth kicked up in a boyish grin as he flexed a pec in her honor. He enjoyed catching her ogle him like a juicy steak and teasing her about it was his favorite pastime. 

Poppy bloomed with embarrassment, averting her gaze. It surprised her that he still managed to make her blush, considering their many explicit trysts. “S-sorry, I just find you beautiful.” The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself, deepening her rosy flush to crimson.  _ Damnit Pops, cut it out. He’s not in love with you or anything. This is just business. _ The girls had warned her many times not to fall for a client. Especially a client like Tora.

Her words caught Tora off guard- as if the idea that she found him beautiful- not just attractive- was shocking in some way. It lasted but a second, until he regained his composure and sly demeanor. Tora slinked his naked form behind her on the couch, cupping her body with his own. Poppy gladly snuggled against him, feeling his hardened manhood prod her ass. 

Turning to meet his gaze, Poppy hooked a leg around Tora’s carved thigh, spreading her center wide for him. Reaching for Tora, Poppy kissed him like her life depended on it. In some ways, it really did- he had saved her from a litany of traumatic experiences at the hands of less gentlemanly patrons. And so she would gladly offer herself to him in any way he desired. She never feared what he would ask of her or do to her; somehow she knew he would always treat her well. His sincerity was palpable and genuine- the way he looked at her was unmistakable.

Poppy was lost in him again- every meeting of their tongues, their lips moving in tandem flowed like a silent poem. She was overwhelmed by a desire to pleasure him, to reciprocate his affectionate touch. She hiked her body up allowing Tora’s erection to burrow between her legs. Poppy moaned as she reached down to stroke his length, feeling him groan in desire at her touch. Cupping him flat against her wet sex, she rolled her hips to massage him with her folds.

Tora flexed to meet Poppy’s rhythm, snaking an arm underneath to anchor her body to his. They never broke their kiss, their tongues dancing and flicking against each other. Both were swept up in the other, their movements agile and greedy. They had fucked many times, but each time they were together, her body yearned for him like a new lover. Her stomach fluttered and her face would ruddy. But most of all, her body called to his as it did now- coaxing it with each luscious stroke to give her what she wanted, what she needed. Tora’s head nudged her entrance and in her lust, Poppy sunk down on him, her moans muffled into his mouth as she felt  _ him _ . The rawness of his bare manhood inside her, feeling him pulse with each thrust. She would’ve continued too, if Tora hadn’t stopped abruptly in his tracks, registering what just happened.

“Shit, Pops, I’m so fucking sorry,” Tora said sheepishly as he slid out of her. His forehead creased in concern as he stroked her cheek. “I didn’t mean for that to get outta hand. I promise ya I’m clean as a whistle, got tested last month...there’s been...no one else.” He was rambling, more anxious than she’d ever seen him. This was a guy who calculated his every move and somehow, she managed to unravel his sensibilities. 

Poppy cupped his cheek, pecking him on the lips, “No, no- it’s okay. I trust you. I haven’t been with anyone else either. And you know the club makes sure all the girls are tested regularly.”

Hugging her tightly to his chest, Tora pressed his lips to her forehead, “Still, I’m fuckin’ sorry I didn’t think about it til now. My dumb ass should know better.”

He was going to beat himself up for this, like he did everything.There had been many of their post-coital talks during which Tora spilled his feelings of shame about the life he’d led. It tore her up to see someone so gentle harbor such self-hatred. It was as if he carried a mental check list of every transgression he’d ever committed.  _ I’ll be damned if this is gonna be another one. _ Poppy’s brows knotted as she looked him directly in the eye. Slapping a hand to his chest, she admonished him, “Stop apologizing! I’m just as guilty for that happening. And we trust each other, right?” 

Tora nodded, solemn and resolute; there were no reservations between them. 

“Then find me the damn condom, because I’m not done with you, sir!” Poppy let out a hearty laugh as Tora dug around the corners of the couch to find the missing condom.

“So feisty,” he said with a smirk, tearing the foil with his teeth. Before he got a chance to pull it from the wrapper, Poppy snatched it out of his hands.

“Let me do it.” Poppy gripped her hand around the base of his shaft and slid the condom on. Tora shivered, sensitive to her touch, making Poppy giggle sadistically. This badass was putty in her hands and she enjoyed every second of it. 

Pressing into his chest, Poppy took his mouth to hers once more, entwining a leg though his and swallowing his erection within her. Tora rumbled against her mouth in a throaty groan, before pinching a lip between his teeth. His fingers pressed into the flesh of her arm as he rocked his hips into her, filling and stretching her. Poppy dug her nails into his flank, bracing herself against his thrusts.

The wood frame creaked underneath them in protest from Tora’s relentless pace. Trailing his mouth, he found the base of her throat and growled against her flesh, “I need ya sweetheart…can I have ya?” Hiking her leg up and penetrating her deeper, Tora cupped her ass and kneaded her flesh. Without hesitation, Poppy passed her own hand over his, squeezing his grip.

“Yes…oh god…” Poppy was completely enveloped in him all over again- their skin merging in sweat, the angular muscles of his body devouring her softness. Stumbled obscenities left her lips between panting, her eyes pinched in delirium. Her mouth hung open as she felt the pangs of release sparking again.

She felt Tora‘s piercing gaze bore into her, and opened her eyes to amber wells transfixed on her. He cupped her chin with one hand, his hips ferociously outpacing her nerves as he repeated his request, “No, I mean it. Can I have ya? For good?” He punctuated his words with a thrust and slipped his hand between her folds, his thumb grinding against her clit. He was as hungry for her now as he had been their first time together.

Poppy nudged her forehead into his, locking gazes, his body in tune with her own. The fire was stoked and sparks teased them to conclusion, “Y-yes…but…only...if…” She stuttered before he crushed her lips in a kiss, his hips crashing into hers. They were of one body and mind, nothing to separate them.

Tora’s momentum became erratic, his lips ravenous against Poppy’s as her whimpers intensified to moans. As orgasm devoured them, all balance was lost as they tumbled off the chaise lounge. Clutching Poppy to his chest, Tora flung the table away with one hand, porcelain shattering against the back wall. Rolling his body into the fall, Tora landed with his back against the cool wood, his hand securely locking Poppy in place. 

Huffing, Tora lightly grazed her cheek with his hand, “You okay, darlin’?” Poppy merely nodded in agreement, unable to catch her breath long enough to speak. They took a quick look around them to assess the damage. The tea set had splattered across the newly painted wall, hot liquid dripping to the floor. Shards of porcelain and petals were strewn about the overturned table. It was a goddamn mess- one that she would likely have to clean later.

Spent and amused, their voices rang with laughter. What did it matter after all?  _ They _ were a goddamn mess, so it was only too fitting. Poppy nuzzled against Tora’s chest, clinging to him as she ran a finger over the lines of the koi on his breast. She purred in contentment, tangling her legs inside his. This was the best part of every romp they shared- the quiet time alone. To just be. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulled her into a trance, her eyelids lowering in sleep.

But Tora had other things on his mind. Running lazy fingers through her dampened locks, he murmured, “So whadya think?” He placed a small kiss at her crown that befuddled her. Big, tough Yakuza types didn’t do adorable things like that. What on earth was he thinking about?

Nestling further into his arms, Poppy glanced up and saw the commitment written in his features.  _ Oh boy. He wasn’t kidding,  _ she thought. A stirring awakened in her heart as she felt her cheeks flush. “What did you mean, exactly? When you said you wanted to  _ keep _ me?” She wasn’t sure if she was ready for the answer- this was the exact thing the girls had warned her about. It was one thing for them to have their Friday dates, but a committed relationship- was that even in the realm of possibility for them?

“Just what it means, sweetheart. I want ya to come home with me,” he tilted her face to his, pecking her on the lips, his hand sliding down to her waist, “I want ya to pack your stuff and leave with me. For good.” His fingers played with the apron tie in a vain attempt to mask his anxiety. Had he ever asked this of anyone before? It seemed unlikely.

Poppy couldn’t hide the shock on her face. Leaving for a relationship was a lot to consider- she had many things riding on this job, the least of which was her freedom. Propping herself to a raised position, she leveled with him. “Tora, I can’t just leave here, I still have a debt to repay, remember?” She was close to repaying it in full, no doubt, but Poppy still needed a job. And those were in short supply for someone with her record.

Tora’s expression softened in response to her concerns. “Sweetheart, didn’t ya say before all this legal crap went down that you were a book editor? Didn’t you go to college or some shit?” His fingers ran circles at the small of her back, as if materializing her answer into existence.

“Yes, Tora, I went to college  _ or some shit _ . Pft…” Poppy trailed off in a giggle before her mouth set in a line, “But my last job is how I caught that embezzlement charge. I doubt any publishing company would hire me knowing that.” Her eyes fell in defeat. That damn charge would ruin every opportunity for her.

Seeing her downcast features, Tora gently stroked her cheek. “Cheer up, Pops; I think you’re in luck. I happen to know a guy that needs an editor, badly. I hear his current beta reader’s an asshole,” Tora finished with a self-deprecating smile.

Poppy’s eyes lit up as her palms slapped his bare chest- the prospect of working in her life’s passion again excited her. “Do you really think he’d work with me? Even with my record?” Poppy steeled her heart for the inevitable let down- this was too good to be true. But what if it wasn’t? A whisper in the back of her mind told her,  _ this might be it. _

“Let’s just say he’s no stranger to felons, sweetheart.” Tora gave her a knowing wink as he squeezed her tiny frame into his, “So, whaddya say we go meet Quincey today?”

Poppy’s eyes sparkled with glee as she fit her arms around his waist, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you so much!” she peppered his face with kisses, his chuckle and sly grin her reward. Curious, Poppy asked, “So what’s his genre? What does your buddy write?”

A devilish light spread across Tora’s face, “Only the dirtiest romance novels ya ever did read.”

“Oh my gosh, how exciting!! I can’t wait to meet him! Are his books any good?” She was rattling off questions like a fan girl at a convention and she hadn’t even met this author yet.

With a wink and a peck on her cheek, Tora casually replied, “Where do ya think I learned all these moves from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is dedicated to my real ones, my ride or dies. You know who you are; I couldn't do this without your support and love. Each of you has a little piece of my black soul.


	8. Beta Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful fic fam!  
Things have settled down a bit at home and the creative juices were flowing, so here's the final installment of the Beta miniseries. Many thanks to my beta readers Mindy and Bly for your feedback and support today as I edited to the finish line! 💜 Enjoy my dears!
> 
> Content warnings: public sex acts, fingering, oral sex, explicitly described sexual acts, etc, etc. You know the deal. 😏😏
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Phantogram – You’re Mine  
Garbage- #1 Crush  
ARTY- Say My Name (ASOT 984)  
  
Also, I created a Spotify playlist for this miniseries if you're interested (surprised, I know):  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1r5RjGbBCceveW38HiIq6c?si=KYPKsibtQTSwCleiEupLwQ

_Two weeks later_

Poppy stared long in the mirror as she finished buttoning her collared blouse and smoothed her pencil skirt, frowning. She wasn’t looking forward to this book signing, not one bit. For one, her tactic of tossing Quincey aside had marvelously backfired- her cold shoulder only encouraged smirks and teasing eyes from him. Clearly he’d enjoyed their time together as well, and while he was ever the gentleman, all signs pointed to his hunger for more.

Poppy wondered if he knew about the aftermath of their night together…and the embarrassing text she sent Tora in a flurry of irrational lust. The morning after, she woke to an equally explicit text from Tora. Her face flushed as she recalled the image- ribbons of his own desire clinging to his forefinger- a declaration of sexual war. Poppy simmered with burning anger and want; she was mortified by her own actions, but now that Tora had seen it and responded in kind? She wanted to crawl in the deepest, darkest hole and die. Even more so because she wanted him, _needed_ him after their exchange.

The last two weeks had been silent, though. Quincey was always around but she saw neither hide nor hair of Tora, which was odd considering he was Quincey’s bodyguard. She remembered Quincey brushing off her one inquiry that he was “on a job.” Poppy hadn’t managed the courage to message Tora again and truthfully, she’d rather just pretend none of it happened. _Best to let it go, nothing is going to come of it anyhow._

Poppy drew in a deep breath, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and double checking her “professional woman” bun in the mirror. _Time to get this show on the road_, she thought warily as she snatched her bag from the table and headed to the cab waiting downstairs.

* * *

Tugging at the neckline of his dress shirt, Tora scowled as he entered the bookstore, Quincey on his heels. Freshly brewed coffee greeted him at the door; this haughty establishment parading as an indie bookstore. It was the kind of place Quincey loved and the kind that Tora hated; it was difficult to control variables in the haphazardly placed shelf stacks and feature tables. He performed his usual scan of their surroundings, eyeing the long line of adoring fans that had already gathered, Quincey’s latest erotica novel in hand. Squealing and clapping erupted as Quincey cut in front of Tora, waving as he took his kingly seat at the signing table. Tora rolled his eyes in contempt, fiddling with the cuffs on his suit. _Cocky bastard._

Tora’s jaw clenched when he saw her; o_f course _she would be here- Poppy was his editor after all and this was a book signing. Swallowing hard, he couldn’t stop his gaze from pouring over her figure, the buttons of her blouse straining to contain her voluptuous bust, that damned tight skirt reminding him of every reason he wanted to bend her over and make her his. Try as he might, he couldn’t shake how she transfixed him- he licked his lips in want as his eyes fell to her cherry pout, a playful lock of hair teasing him to wind his fingers around it.

“Excuse me, Sir?” the trill of a nervous female voice sounded behind him, “I’m trying to get in line. Could you move?”

The spell Poppy cast broke as he turned around and grunted, “Yeah. Sorry.” Sheepishly moving out of the doorway, he made his way to the table, attempting to re-focus on his real reason for being here. He had a job to do and it didn’t include undressing Quincey’s editor with his eyes.

But as he took his place next to Quincey, desperately trying to ignore Poppy, all he could think of was that lewd picture she sent him. The feel of her silken folds on his hands, the taste of her. Grinding his teeth, Tora steeled his nerves – he couldn’t afford to spring a hard-on in this very public venue, especially with the subject of his desire so near. His collar dampened with sweat as he took a hard swallow. _Keep your shit together, you perv._

Part of Tora was incensed that Poppy hadn’t responded to his text. He wasn’t used to rebuffs from women; if anything he had to bat them off most of the time. He knew Poppy was a different woman but her lack of response deepened that sullen rejection. Never mind that he didn’t have the balls afterwards to text or call her back. What would he say to her anyhow? He’d even volunteered for a lowly job he wouldn’t normally do, just to keep his mind off her.

A half hour droned on as Quincey greeted each fan, signed books, and chatted with them briefly. Tora stole a few glances in Poppy’s direction. While she smiled at each fan and greeted them in turn, he discerned her discomfort. _ I’m probably makin’ her nervous. Fuck._ It was probably better to put more space between them anyhow.

Tapping Quincey’s shoulder, Tora interrupted, “Hey, Quince, you good? I need a smoke break.”

Quincey shooed his hands at Tora, a suspicious gaze piqued, “Yes, yes. I don’t suspect any assassination attempts among this lot,” he smirked as he swept an arm in the direction of his eager readers, each one bubbly with excitement.

“Good, later.” Wasting no time, Tora darted off to find the back exit, wanting to avoid the crowd that had gathered at the front. He needed peace and goddamn quiet.

The creak of the metal door echoed off the back alley as he escaped the suffocation of the small bookstore. Back against the brick wall, Tora fidgeted in his pockets for his pack of smokes and a lighter. The filtered edge of the cigarette had barely met his lips before the back door swung open again. _Fucking hell. Never a goddamn break. _Intent on ignoring whoever was joining him, he didn’t bother to look up as the hiss of his lighter ignited the cigarette. Tora inhaled a long drag, his lungs filling with the comforting poison before he glanced to the side.

“H-hey.” It was Poppy, eyes downcast, wringing her hands as if unsure what to do with them.

_Great, just fuckin’ peachy._ The conversation he dreaded was right at his feet, no escape in sight. Releasing the smoke from his lungs, it billowed out, catching the light breeze and dissipated unlike his anxiety.

“Hey, yourself.” It was all he could bring himself to say. Lips purse to his cigarette, he paused when Poppy let out a muffled cough. “Y’know kid, maybe you shouldn’t be out here if you can’t take the smoke.” Resentment filled Tora’s words, but he crushed the cigarette against the brick all the same. _Might as well get this over with. _He turned his gaze back to Poppy, whose knotted brow and sulky pout caught him by surprise. Her hands were balled into fists, resting at her hips like she was going to let him have it.

“I’m not a kid, you know. And anyway, I came out here to talk to you.”

“Yeah, well, spit it out already. I ain’t got all day, sweetheart.” Tora knew he was playing with fire, egging her on this way. But he couldn’t help the kick he got from her frustration; it gave her a gorgeous flush that peeked from underneath her blouse and flourished all the way up her throat to her cheeks. The first swells of longing grew despite himself. He wondered how long it would take to pop those blouse buttons open with his teeth, how much her seething tone would bloom into moans for him as he…

Poppy’s sudden burst of anger hammered his brain back to reality. She let out a frustrated growl and flung her arms up in exasperation, “Gah, why do you always have to be such a jerk?! I was just here to apologize, but you don’t wanna hear me out. Goodbye!”

She spun on her heel to leave, hand on the door when Tora impulsively grabbed her wrist. Whirring her around to face him, he said, “Whoa, wait a sec, darlin’. Apologize? For what?”

Poppy stood dead in her tracks, heels grinding into the asphalt, her eyes slinging blades in his direction. “For the text, you jerk!” She pulled away from his grip, but Tora held firm.

“The text? Why the hell would ya have to apologize for that?” his expression softened as he released her wrist and finished, “Shit, I thought you were mad at me for _my_ text.” His fingertips ruffled through the hairs on the back of his neck, an imperceptible blush etched on his cheek.

Poppy’s face deepened to crimson, still averting her eyes. “No, of course I wasn’t. I-I actually liked it. A lot.”

Her words drained all the blood from his brain southward, his erection throbbing in need under his dress pants. _Fuck. Not now!_ This was the wrong place and the wrong time.

“I t-thought you weren’t into me. And that I stepped over the line. Professionally, I mean.” Poppy was a ball of nerves, perhaps more distressed than he was in the moment. Empathy for her situation quelled his own discomfort, feeling a surge of protective concern for her.

Tora’s hand dropped from his neck, reaching out to Poppy; he couldn’t believe she thought so little of her own beauty, of her heart stopping radiance. Tracing a line on her jaw and tipping her chin to meet his gaze, Tora quipped, “Sweetheart, I couldn’t give a fuck less about professional lines. But why the hell would ya think I’m not into you?” Her eyes brimmed with tears and he couldn’t help drawing his fingers around her cheek, threading them in her hair.

“Guys like you don’t like girls like me.” Poppy shrunk away from his touch, unable to face him.

_Jesus Fucking Christ._ If only she read his thoughts and saw how she twisted his mind over the past two months. The stolen glances, the desert that lived in his mouth when she bent over, how badly he wanted to fuck her that night in the apartment corridor.

“Pops, look at me.” She hesitantly responded to his request, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. “Do ya think I finger fuck just any chick that comes by?”

Poppy’s eyes widened at the brash comment before she replied, “Well, I mean. You and Quincey…your reputation precedes you.”

Tora almost laughed out loud; the tales of his sexual exploits were as blown out of proportion as the characters in Quincey’s novels. “Don’t believe everything ya hear, sweetheart. Half of it ain’t true,” he paused, debating if he should be completely honest. Smirking in sweet revenge, Tora continued, “Well, it’s probably true if it’s about Quince.” A light chuckle escaped his lips before he could gain his composure.

Poppy cocked an eyebrow up, suspicion written on her lips, “And how do I know you’re not just saying that?”

Grasping her hand in his, Tora challenged, “Ya think this lies?” He wrapped her fingers around his clothed erection, stroking the back of her hand as he dipped his lips to her ears, “Can’t ya feel how bad I want ya?” Without thinking, he wedged her earlobe between his teeth, his free arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him. A gasping moan escaped Poppy’s lips as his own dotted kisses along her neck, his tongue teasing the base of her clavicle. Her hand stroked his manhood, her fingers squeezing at the base. Tora rumbled a growl as he lifted her closer, his lips dipping into her exposed cleavage. His hand grasped her full ass, her skirt hiking up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Ah….oh god…Tora…” Poppy gasped, her hand sliding up the ridges of his abs, finally grasping around the nape of his neck as he took her mouth in his. Grinding her core against him greedily, Tora felt the wetness that had already soaked through her panties. With half a mind of taking her right there, he flipped around and pressed Poppy into the brick wall, his tongue fucking every inch of her mouth. Poppy’s moans that reverberated against his mouth only added gasoline to the flame.

Tora groped his free hand underneath the ripples of her skirt, fingertips prying the cotton away from his need of her flesh. He pulled away from her kiss, forehead pressed to hers as Poppy’s eyes flashed open. His thumb found her nub and swiped a pass, eliciting a mewl from Poppy’s lips as she pinched her eyes closed.

“Look at me sweetheart,” Tora crooned as Poppy opened her pleasure fogged lids. “I’m gonna finish ya off this time, and good.” Sucking her lips with his, he lapped his tongue over them before adding, “And I wanna watch ya while I do it.”

Fingers already sopping with her pleasure, Tora dipped them into her well, the clench of her walls around his skin making his cock ache harder. She was so damn tight, and wet, and…he wanted to fuck her in the worst way, but not here. This wasn’t fit for her. But he damn well would get the job done for now, leaving her hungry for more.

Tora grinned as Poppy’s jaw slacked, her eyes glazed over as she moaned. He pumped his fingers harder, circling her clit with more pressure. “Tell me darlin’, is this what ya wanted that night?” Tora curled his fingers and rubbed her clit ferociously, “Is this what ya thought about when ya finished yourself off?”

Poppy lost all semblance of control, her hips snapping into his hand, her cunt putty in his hands. Gathering her breath, Poppy answered, “N-no… I… thought about… ahh… ohh… _you_ inside me.” Her gaze was pleasure hazed, voice thick with desire, but just a tiny bit carnal as she finished her sentence.

“Is that right?” Tora’s voice was low and simmering, his wrist deliciously aching from working her pussy, “How about I fix that for you…tonight?”

Poppy’s defenses finally cracked, the early waves of orgasm pulsing around Tora’s fingers. Before her wail could be heard, he clamped his mouth over hers, their tongues thrashing as her muffled cries brought her release. Tora slowed his pace, savoring the shuddering of her pussy on his hand, nudging his pelvis into her. Much as he loved this, he knew later that night would be so much sweeter; he was already making plans.

“Mmm…. augh….Tora, I…” Poppy leaned her head against the wall, sweat trickling down her forehead, eyes blinking through the euphoria. Her airy scent blossomed into a womanly musk, one that made his restraint teeter on the edge. Her breasts heaved against him, the pink of orgasm flushing her face. It all made him want her more, to find some way to sneak off with her in that very instant.

Tora planted a kiss on her throat and murmured against her skin, “Don’t worry sweetheart, there’s more where this came from.” He withdrew his hand from between her thighs and sucked on his wet fingers and releasing them with a _pop_, “Besides, I’m gonna need more of this tonight.”

“Y-you’re serious about that?” she stammered, disbelief coloring her features. Her hands planted against the wall as he gently set her on her feet and smoothed her skirt back to decency.

Tora smirked, his palms kneading the swell of her hips, and kissed the tip of her nose. “’Course I’m serious.”

Poppy gazed at him like he was the only man she saw, a smile playing on her pout. Tora seized the opportunity to brush his lips against hers one more time, to taste her, breathe her in. He cradled her face in his hands, pleading for time to stop so he could taste all of her over and over. As their tongues lapped each other and lips undulated like waves, undeniable burning possession overtook Tora. There was no fucking way in hell he would ever allow Quincey to touch her again.

Ending their kiss, Tora curled his finger in a lock of Poppy’s hair and whispered, “Time for us to get back to work.” For some reason, Tora felt the urge to take her hand in his and kiss it. So he did; and as he turned to leave, left her with a simple, “I’ll see ya later, darlin’.” 

* * *

Pacing between the bathroom and the bedroom, Poppy’s mind was a whirlwind of emotions. She picked up her phone and glanced at his text again for the millionth time.

_i’m bringing take out. be ready at 7:00._

Had this turned into a date somehow? The afternoon’s events came flooding back with fiery passion. Poppy clenched her thighs together at the memory of his rough fingers inside her. His lips caressing hers, the way he made love to her with his tongue. Like he was trying to win her.

Poppy’s expression downturned- if this was some sort of brotherly competition between him and Quincey, they would rue the day they crossed her. She wasn’t some trophy to be won. Tora _said_ he was into her and surely enjoyed ravaging her body in an abandoned alleyway, but that didn’t quite explain his angle. If Tora proved to be anything like Quincey, she was just a notch in his belt. Poppy was all for having fun, but even she had a limit.

_Ugh, why did I let my lady bits do the talking?_ Poppy thought, cinching the zipper of her shorts and tucking her tank top over them. It was a blazing hot day and Tora would have to accept casual wear for this impromptu date. _Then maybe he won’t get the wrong idea._ She still wasn’t certain she wanted him to make good on his offer. Poppy was an over-thinker and once the fog of the alleyway tryst had lifted, she had second thoughts. Then again, she _was_ curious about his idea of fun.

Before she could spiral further down her over analysis of their time together, a knock came at the door. Checking her phone, Poppy noticed that sure enough, it was 7:00 pm. “Talk about punctual,” she muttered under her breath. _Or eager,_ her cynical side told her.

Despite her misgivings, Poppy’s heart thudded in her chest, her breath catching in her throat as she crossed the apartment to the door. _Repeat after me, Pops: He is not a big deal. He is not a big deal. He is not…_

A towering figure stood in her doorway, the scent of amber and musk wafting through the entrance. There stood her big deal, all six feet three inches of him- which somehow seemed more pronounced since she was without her three inch heels. Tora was clothed in a skin tight black t-shirt and equally tight jeans. She noticed the skater sneakers with a sigh of relief- he was dressed down too. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t an absolute snack – Tora looked just as striking in his casual wear as he did in the suit from this afternoon. _He could probably wear a dirty rag and still look good, _Poppy thought with a giggle.

“Ya gonna let me in or are we eatin’ dinner in the hall?” A smug grin crossed Tora’s face as a blush crept up Poppy’s. He dangled a large bag in front of her- the delectable smell of the contents making her mouth water and her stomach grumble. It wasn’t yet pay day and her fridge was barren, so lunch had been an afterthought.

“N-no… come on in.” Poppy gestured to the small table and seat cushions on the floor of her studio apartment. Directly in front of her bed, she noted with some hesitation and cursing herself. _I really should’ve thought the layout a bit differently. _

“Nice digs, Pops,” Tora said as he kicked off his shoes and passed the threshold, making his way into the warm space. Setting the bag of food on the table, he glanced around and fiddled with her hanging house plant. “Cute,” he said more to himself than to her.

“Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink? I have water and tea in the fridge.” Poppy turned to the kitchen, praying for some respite from her own awkwardness. Why was she so nervous? They had done more intimate things in the last twenty-four hours than most new couples did in a month. Except they weren’t a couple. And he was _here_, in her space, making her feel utterly raw and exposed. Not even Quincey had been to her apartment.

“Nah, I got us some boxes of strawberry juice at the corner store,” Tora paused and lowered his voice, “I thought you might like it.” Was that a hint of a blush under his downcast eyes? Maybe he was taking this seriously.

Poppy turned, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Like it? I _love _it! My dad used to give it to me when I was feeling bad. Said it always calmed my nerves.” She nearly forgot herself, reminding herself to keep Tora at arm’s length or this date would rev up too fast.

“So stinkin’ cute,” Tora muttered under his breath, thinking Poppy hadn’t heard him. He sat down and pulled the two drink boxes from the bag, quick to open his own.

Reluctant to sit too close, Poppy chose the seat across from Tora and helped herself to the contents of the bag. There were at least six cartons of food- enough to feed a small army. “This is sure a lot of food!”

“I didn’t know what you’d like, so I got a little of everything.” Tora replied with a shrug as he opened the first carton, wasting no time digging into his food.

“You could’ve asked if you weren’t sure.” In truth, it didn’t much matter- the tangy and spicy smell wafting from the boxes made her stomach yowl again for sustenance.

“I wanted to surprise ya, sweetheart,” Tora said through a mouthful of food before swallowing, “Besides, what if you wanted more than one thing? Now you can have both.” He gave her a sweet smile, innocent almost.

_Oh boy, he’s laying this game on thick. Stay on your toes, Pops._

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I should be watching my weight.” Poppy replied sheepishly. He probably didn’t know it, but she’d put on five pounds that month just from stress eating alone. Quincey’s novels were always a beast to edit and he was quite particular about his characters.

“Don’t tell me you’re still on that stupid diet, are ya?” Tora’s eyes were wide with concern as he nudged the cartons closer to her side of the table.

“No. I just don’t want to overdo it.” Poppy chose a smaller carton and opened the paper flaps, a puff of steam releasing from the piping hot food.

Tossing another carton in front of Poppy, Tora quipped, “Well not while ya eatin’ with me. Dig in, Pops. I already told ya, your weight is fine.” He shot her a meaningful look, one that perplexed her. Why did he care so much? Wasn’t this just a fling for him?

Unable to continue the pretense, Poppy stopped short. This had to end; he was taking this too damn far and she wasn’t going to be a pawn in his little game with Quincey anymore. Her fingers wrung a napkin in her lap, crumbs of the shredded paper landing on the floor.

“Somethin’ wrong with ya food? Ya want somethin’ else?” He was about to dig another carton from the bag, when Poppy stopped his hand with her own. Startled, Tora’s eyes widened.

“Listen, you don’t have to do this. I know what’s going on here.” Poppy’s heart leapt into her throat; she hated confrontation, but she couldn’t stand this charade.

“I don’t have to do what?” Tora paused, unable to read her meaning.

“_This!_ Playing nice with me, like you’re toying with your food. It’s insulting!” Poppy crossed her arms over her chest to bolster her resolve, “I don’t like being a token in your little game with Quincey, so just quit the act.”

Tora’s face gaped, his expression clearing as he finally understood. “Sweetheart, I dunno what that little shit told ya, but I’m not playin’ with ya.” His tone was defensive, and perhaps a little hurt? None of it made sense.

“Yeah well, I get the impression you two are duking it out to see who can win me over.” Poppy’s nostrils flared, glowering in his direction. Her ambivalence grew with each passing second of his seemingly crushed demeanor- either he was a very good actor or she had grossly misjudged his intentions.

Tora raised his hands in surrender, “Look, I won’t deny that it started out that way. But I really do got a thing for ya. I’m not just playin’ nice.”

Tora may have been a good salesman, but Poppy still wasn’t buying whatever he was selling, eyebrow cocked. “Is that so? Then why the need to ‘finish me off’? What if I told you I don’t want sex tonight?”

“That would be okay,” Tora replied and shrunk when he saw Poppy’s look of vengeful disbelief. “Okay, fine, so I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t _want_ to fuck ya. But honestly, I’m okay if we don’t. I just like being around ya.”

Relaxing her stance, Poppy returned her attention to the carton of food. “Good, because all I have in mind tonight is good food and pleasant conversation.”

“Suits me just fine, sweetheart.” Tora’s expression relaxed as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

* * *

After their awkward start, Poppy was pleasantly surprised by how personable Tora could be. Past the restless introductions of their encounter at Alice’s, it gave Poppy an opportunity to share funny childhood mishaps- like the origin story of the damnable helmet her mother made her wear. And while Tora was rather mum about his own childhood, he did share amusing stories about Quincey. Or rather, how he mildly tortured Quincey. They were carefree- laughing and teasing each other like old friends. By the end of the night, they had kicked the table aside and used their cushions for pillows, lying on their backs side by side. The skyline backdrop of the city had transformed from a soft peachy purple to pitch black, dotted with stars like diamonds as conversation carried them into the wee hours of the evening.

Poppy yawned and stretched cat-like before rolling onto her side, her head propped up by her hand. “Well, I guess we better call it a night. It’s getting late and I have projects I need to work on.”

Tora chuckled, eyes still examining the ceiling. “I dunno, this floor’s pretty comfy, Pops. I might spend the night.” He rolled over just in time to see her cheeks blaze at his forward comment. Interpreting panic, he changed his tune and tipped her chin with his forefinger, “Hey. Listen, I was just kiddin’ around. I’m not that kinda guy… most of the time.” He smiled as he impulsively tucked a stray hair behind her ear, Poppy shivering at his touch. He didn’t understand the real reason she was blushing or how desperately she wanted him to touch her in much more intimate places.

Clasping her hand around his, Poppy whispered, “What if I wanted you to stay the night?” Poppy couldn’t believe how confident she sounded, _sultry _even_._ _Holy crap- what am I saying?_ Blood rushed through her ears at the speed of light, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She had _never_ asked a man to stay the night before. Not even when she was with Julri.

Tora cleared his throat, cupping a warm hand over her cheek. “Then I’d stay sweetheart. Simple as that.” He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, the flames of arousal licking through Poppy’s stomach.

_Screw this, _Poppy thought, abandoning all self control, and kissed him back. He parted their lips, but this time he slowed his pace, savoring her lips, her tongue, everything. As if he couldn’t get enough of her. As if he truly wanted her.

With a moan, Poppy tumbled into his lap, straddling his waist and allowing his hands to roam across her hips as she hovered over him. “Is this okay?” She asked, not sure if she was doing any of this right. She was used to being submissive in her sexual liaisons, most certainly _not_ the one to take charge.

“Oh trust me, sweetheart, it’s _more _than okay.” A swift jolt of Tora’s hips and his erection greeted her between her thighs.

Emboldened, Poppy crushed her mouth to his, cradling his face with her palms, his own hands splayed across her ass. His lips tasted of lingering strawberry juice, his warm scent more pungent in their proximity. Poppy’s blood coursed through her veins like lava, coaxing her to devour every inch of this mountain she had climbed. She stroked against him in need, his hand crushing her closer to his swollen manhood. But it wasn’t enough- her own desire possessed her as she moved to his belt buckle, unlatching it. She had popped the button of his jeans and nearly unleashed him before a firm hand made her pause.

“I thought you didn’t want to do this?” Tora questioned, a long silence following.

“I changed my mind,” Poppy said, panting in between words, “I want this. I want _you._”

Meeting her reply with a kiss, Tora released Poppy’s wrist to tackle her shorts with his fingers. Shimmying them down her legs along with her panties, Poppy kicked them off as she finished freeing Tora of his own confines. Seating her folds over his cock, a tangle of limbs tore off shirts, kisses and tongues finding skin every inch of the way. Each hard angle felt so damn good between her legs. They rocked their bodies together, Tora puckering his mouth over a nipple, Poppy reaching a hand to guide him into her slick folds. Another iron-gripped pause.

“Whoa there, sweetheart. Hang on.” Reaching back to find his pants, he dug into his pockets to find the silver foil and tore it open with his teeth, “This first.” Wasting no time, he slid the condom over his shaft and resumed peppering kisses across Poppy’s chest, his hands greedily pawing her supple flesh.

Overtaken by her lust, Poppy widened her straddle and slowly sunk over his erection. His girth and length stretched her with a mild, delicious pain. Their bodies fit together perfectly- like a lock and key- tight and precise. Tora’s groan muffled against her breast as she took him into her body, swaying her hips forward.

Poppy fell into Tora’s embrace as he lay across the floor, his hands gripping her ass as he thrust into her, his pelvis grinding against her clit. Her fingertips gripped the ridges of his abs, her eyes pinched and mouth gaping. Chorused moans filled the sex thickened air, Tora’s languid worship of her breasts that grazed his face as she rode him, the wet slap of their bodies the only refrain.

“Gnah… T-tora… ah... ah…” Poppy’s rhythm was needy, wild, and unlike anything she had experienced. She was in complete control of this beastly man, he at her whim. Every inch, every muscle, his mouth, his cock was hers- and she felt a bold power rise inside her. 

“Fuuuckk… Poppy… you’re so gorgeous.” Tora breathed between pecks along her décolletage, his hand rising between her shoulder blades. He gripped the nape of her neck to close the gap between their sweat slicked skin. Flames licked up Poppy’s nerves as their skin melded, his throbbing cock engorged within.

Zaps of lightning sparked down from her core to her toes as Poppy pressed her forehead to Tora’s, ready to explode. She closed whispered distance between their mouths, tasting the salt of his skin.

“Tora.. god… I think I’m gonna…” Threading her fingers through his hair, Poppy’s leg muscles clenched around him as she succumbed to her own lust.

“Don’t worry… I gotcha sweetheart.” Tora crooned as he locked her in his embrace, his feisty woman melting into him as she howled her pleasure.

Poppy collapsed against Tora, her dampened hair clinging to his chest. His hips swung into hers, his erection still solid and filling her. He hadn’t come, but brought her to completion. Between heavy breaths, she said, “I’m… sorry.”

Tora squeezed her between his arms, brushing aside a mess of hair from her forehead. “Sorry for what?”

“You didn’t... get to finish.” Somehow she managed to blush at even this modest of phrases.

A devilish grin spread across his lips, his golden eyes darkened with meaning. “Who said I was done with ya?” He tightened his grip on her, a suggestive thrust punctuating his response.

Poppy chuckled and waved her hands in defeat, “I’m not sure I could handle more.”

“Sure ya can…but lemme do the work.” Tora held her close as he rose from the floor, unsheathing himself. Poppy whimpered in protest at the loss of him inside her, prompting him to chide her, “Dontcha worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of ya.” He laid her spent body on the bed and promptly tucked his head between her legs, her thighs resting on his shoulders.

Hands roaming to cup her breasts, Poppy clutched Tora by the hair as the tip of his tongue made teasing circles around her vulnerable clit. He was kissing ever inch of her, his lips puckered around her clit then lapping his tongue through her slit. Tora was hungry and Poppy was his main course. Poppy pressed her palms to the back of Tora’s head as he took her whole sex into his mouth, pinching her engorged nipples between his fingers. She hadn’t realized how loud she was moaning until he paused.

“Easy there Pops, don’t wanna wake the neighbors,” He pressed his fingertips to her lips before hooking one inside her mouth, Poppy sucking and gnawing at it like Tora pleasuring her between her thighs.

“Mmm… sweetheart, you are just the dessert I needed.” His jaw doubled its rhythm, the sucks deeper, his tongue reaching into her pussy like a cock. “C’mon sweetheart,” he said gazing up, his chin glistening with her essence, “come for me again.” Tora slid his hands to Poppy’s sides, gripping her torso in place as he returned to his work. Poppy’s legs shook as bursts of euphoria ignited within her, Tora’s face disappearing in the softness of her thighs, her heels digging into his back.

Anticipating her volume, Tora clamped a hand over Poppy’s mouth as she came, shuddering around his mouth. His lips hummed against her flesh as each jolt of pleasure shook her body. Gently lapping her core, Tora’s kisses roamed up her belly before he took a breast in his mouth. Not allowing a moment’s respite, he nestled between her thighs, his erection gliding into her wet folds. He slid a hand up the back of her thigh, slinging her leg over his shoulder to reach a deeper angle.

Tora’s lips hung lazily over her breast, his slow rhythm building in intensity. “Ffffuuuck, sweetheart.” His pace was strained and measured, as if he were afraid to harm her in some way. He had barely begun and was already tearing at the seams - each time he filled her, it was more urgent, frayed. His fingertips dug into her thigh, his one hold onto reality.

Poppy could only moan in response and she hooked her free leg around his waist, her hips bucking to meet his. Snaking her hands around his neck, she drew his lips in with her own, their hot, languid tongues dancing. Tora cradled her head with his arm, his eyes lost in the fire of animalistic cadence. Poppy clenched around Tora, the friction burgeoning as Tora’s carnal side cracked through the surface.

The snap of Tora’s hips frenzied as he reached climax, Poppy clung to him as he grunted his release. Tensed inside her, he savored the wave of a few gentle thrusts, his breath hot caressing her neck. Panting and spent, he lowered her leg from his shoulder, rested his cheek to her breast, giving it a peck. Tora’s arms wrapped protectively around Poppy’s waist, his eyes glazed over with contentment. They laid in the quiet respite of their hearts settling in unison, the air fragrant with their pleasure.

Tora was the first to speak, his tone hesitant, “Did you…like that?” Nervous fingers prodded her sides, almost like he wanted to keep her close. What a confusing man he was, this thuggish bodyguard.

Poppy chuckled as she grazed her fingers through his damp locks. “You’re joking right? That was more than like. What about you?” Now _she _was the insecure one.

“I mean, it’s not ‘good food and conversation,’ but it sure satisfied my appetite, sweetheart.” Tora flashed her a wicked grin before he received a mouthful of Totoro pillow, both of them laughing.

Loud and rapid thuds stopped their guffawing abruptly. An angry muffled voice came through the thin apartment walls. “Keep it down over there, people are tryin’ to sleep!” 

Poppy and Tora stifled their laughter in their hands, a knowing glance shared between them. Tora flipped onto his back, propping Poppy on top of him. Caressing a hand against Poppy’s neck and beckoning her closer, Tora whispered, “Wanna make sure they don’t get any sleep?”

Leaning in for a kiss, Poppy quipped, “Lady bits say yes.”


End file.
